My Saving Grace
by Bensons-Stabler
Summary: Desperate for a better life, Isabella Swan leaves home at age 17. That summer a captivating stranger changes her life and leaves her devastated. Two years later he is back in her life with a vengeance as she is about to marry his nephew. .Or will she?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, they are property of their creator Stephanie Meyer, the plot is all mine. .  
**

**A/N: New story guys! This story has been in the back of my mind for ages and I finally gathered the courage to write and and post it up. Real life and I are in a headlock as of late so things are going pretty slow with my writing. BUT . . I am fully committed to seeing Life Happens through to the very end, have no fear!.. .As soon as I get two seconds to rub together I am going to pour all of my energy into getting you the next chapter.  
**

**Give my amazing beta StormDragonFly a huge thumbs up and pat on the back. She has a lot on her plate right now and still manages to help me hash out the details.. .So my lovelies, let me know what you think. . Reviews are like Carlisle in a tux. . .they make you happy  
**

**B POV**

From the age of five, I had dreamed of my wedding. I would put on my mother's wedding dress and drape an old sheet over my head as a veil. I would gather a few vibrant wildflowers, and proceed to marry the little freckle faced boy next door. The older I got, the more details that fell into place in my mind. By junior high I had the flowers and decorations picked out. By the time I graduated high school, I had the food and destination picked out too.

Of course, the summer I graduated high school was also the summer my whole world changed.

Everything in my life had led me here, to this point, where I was standing in front of a full length mirror dressed in a fluffy white robe and a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. To the right of the mirror hung my dress, the one I had dreamed of my whole life. It was safely hidden away from prying eyes in its long white garment bag.

I stood there anxiously staring at my reflection while absently chewing on my brand new set of French tipped acrylic nails. My mother would have a fit if she saw me. My nail biting had always been an irritation to her; it was the reason I had to have the acrylic nails put on in the first place. I studied my hair carefully as I continued to gnaw on my left thumbnail barely noticing the vile taste of the combined nail polish and acrylic. It was exactly as I had always pictured it would be on this day. My future sister-in-law had done an amazing job with it. The top half of my chestnut locks were pulled away from my face and braided loosely to the point where they met in the back.

The back was an intricate design of curls that fell down between my shoulder blades. My favorite part was the flowers. Laced throughout the mass of curls were small buds of lime green and orange orchids. My makeup had been done in delicate shades of pink and my lips sported a soft shiny sheen from the lip gloss Alice had applied only moments before. She had flitted out just after to make sure everything was set up.

Alice was simply amazing. I had no idea where all of her energy came from and even though I got tired just watching her, I loved her for it. She was a little over five feet tall with black hair she kept in short layers around her oval face. I would like to say that I had found her, but honestly, she had found me that first day of summer semester a little over two years ago. She had been in the medical terminology class that Rosalie and I had taken. She commandeered the seat on the other side of me and asked if the teacher's lectures had always been so monotonous and had he always dressed so atrociously. Rosalie and I had collapsed in fits of giggles. The ice had been broken and we were fast friends. Now here I was, over two years later marrying her brother.

Alice and Edward had moved in with the Cullen's soon after their parents had been killed in a car accident years earlier. Carlisle was the much younger brother of Edward and Alice's mother Elizabeth. He had been a total surprise to his parents, Edward had told me, coming a full twelve years after his sister. When Carlisle had been twelve, his sister had given birth to Edward. Three years after Edward was born, Alice came along.

Last year I had been introduced to Edward by an exuberant Alice and the rest, they say, is history. Edward had taken me by storm. He had dodged every obstacle, broken through every wall, and effortlessly withstood every defense I had put around my damaged heart. I had become completely captivated by his intense emerald gaze and messy auburn hair. I had fired every weapon in my arsenal in attempt to keep him away or make him run. Loving someone was too painful. I had loved whole heartedly and it had backfired.

I was broken and no amount of love could patch that hole. So, I had flung the abusive alcoholic I called my father, the train wreck that was my bipolar and somewhat suicidal mother, the brother I never saw, my shattered heart, my battered soul, and the two darkest events in my life. Only a handful of people knew what had happened to me and I wanted to keep it that way. They weren't my proudest moments.

To my complete and total surprise, none of it had fazed him in the least. He looked me in the eyes and told me it didn't matter, that we would work through it together. I had cried shamelessly as he had taken me in his arms and charged through my final defense. There were parts of me that I didn't think would ever mend and I had told him so. He had raised his hands, gently wiped the tears from beneath my eyes, and said that we would take it one day at a time.

One day led to another, and another, and another. Here we were almost a year later and I was about to become his wife. I was excited, nervous, and completely heartsick. Three days ago, my two best friends and I, had landed in Seattle to be met by my smiling fiancé and the man who had both saved and destroyed me. As my eyes had met Carlisle's gaze, it had clicked. Edward and Alice's Uncle Lyle was none other than the blue eyed god that had starred in both the best and worst times of my life.

"Isabella?" a voice called tentatively from behind me.

My head jerked up and my eyes rose to catch my unexpected visitor's gaze reflected in the mirror before me. There he was, I should have known. A small smile turned my lips up at the corners as I released my thumb from its trap between my teeth. I had somehow known he would find me before the ceremony; it seemed only fitting. There wasn't a part of my heart, soul, and world that this man hadn't touched in the two and a half years since he had entered my life.

The day he walked into the candy shop was forever emblazoned in my memory. I had looked up from my position half in and half out of the ice cream cooler and there he was. He had been dressed in a worn looking pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. His gorgeous blond locks had been in a state of disarray. To top it all off, he had been wearing a black and orange leather riding jacket. He had been flanked on either side by a few other guys, and all of them had been staring right at me. It had been clear that they were all in the same group. My mouth had been hanging open at the sight in front of me. He raised an eyebrow and had asked if I were having a rough day. It hadn't occurred to me that he had taken in my appearance. I had been a total mess.

"Hi." I whispered as I brought my hands up and crossed them over my neck. "I didn't think I would see you yet."

"I know. I saw everyone slip out a few minutes ago, so I came in. I wanted to see you before everything started and deliver something to you for Edward. Is that the dress?" He shoved his hands into his pockets and swallowed hard nodding toward the garment bag.

I nodded once, signaling that it was indeed the dress. I took in his appearance starting from the tips of his fingers to the tips of his toes. My eyes ate up every emotion that flashed across his beautifully masculine face and committed it to my memory. His blue eyes caught mine and brought me out of my thoughts. For the first time, I saw the shadow of the words I had always wanted to believe he would say to me but had never come.

The look in his eyes caused me to avert mine. I looked down at my French tipped toes and began to fidget.

I could feel his eyes as they traveled from my face, down to my feet. They were encased in a pair of fuzzy pink flip-flops. I watched as his eyes grew wide and traveled up to the delicate charm bracelet that hung from my wrist. He had given them to me that summer as we walked along the creek bank. I'd had my blue and black Gotcha flip-flops dangling from the fingers of my right hand and my left hand had been laced together with his right.

"I have a couple of things for you." He grinned.

I had stopped dead in my tracks, untangled our hands, crossed my arms across my chest, and looked him straight in the eye.

"I am not a things girl, Carlisle; you know you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to. You work all the time at a thankless job for two bosses who could care less that they run you ragged and underpay you and Rosalie. You aren't appreciated enough, neither of you are."

"Ok," I smiled as I gave in. "Where are they?"

His face lit up with a smile, "I left them in the car. I will be right back."

"I'm not going anywhere" I smiled. "You happen to be my ride."

Seconds later he had returned with a medium-sized gift bag in a most atrocious color of green. The bag had contained a delicate white gold charm bracelet with a small motorcycle charm hanging from it. A smile so big it hurt had spread across my face and my eyes had welled up with tears.

"Do you like it?" he asked as he rocked forward onto the toes of his tennis shoes. I had only been able to nod my assent. It had been so I would never forget that summer, our summer, he had said. He had nodded toward the bag and told me that I had forgotten something. After he had clasped the bracelet around my wrist, I dug back into the bag and pulled out the brightest pair of pink fuzzy flip flops I had ever seen.

I had quirked my eyebrow at him as they hung from my fingers. He had grinned at me and shrugged his shoulders. I doubled over in fits of giggles. They really were something I would have gotten for myself.

"You love flip flops." He had grinned. "I saw them in the store and couldn't resist. They looked so comfy and since you are on your feet so much, I figured it was a win-win."

I had then flung my arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I can't believe you still have them," he said with a sad smile. "I thought you would have thrown them away."

"I couldn't," I sighed as I brought my eyes back to his. "They were the only part of you I got to keep. I needed something to remind myself you were ever here."

"Isabella, you are breaking my heart, "he said as his face contorted from the pain my statement brought. He took one step towards me and then stopped to check my reaction. When I didn't move he took another and another. When he was only mere inches away, he raised his hand as if to touch me. "You have to know that I will always regret how . . ."

I raised my hand sharply, palm outward, partly to get him to stop the onslaught of pain his words brought and also in part to fend off his touch. It amazes me that after all this time that his touch, his mere presence, could still make me weak in the knees. He was my Achilles heel, my one weakness, and I would never forgive myself for it.

"Don't," I said quickly. "This is hard enough as it is. I don't want to fall apart right now. I can't." I shoved my hands into the pockets at the front of my robe.

"You know, I thought that missing you would get easier after I left. I thought time would take some of the hurt and dull the memories. I was wrong because it's still there, just as much now as it ever was," he said quietly as his shoulders slumped and he stared at his shoes. "It should be me today, not him. Not Edward."

"Really? It is still there?" I demanded. "I have to disagree. You didn't want me remember? You said I didn't fit into your world. You said that some of your coworkers had daughters my age and it would cause a problem in your workplace. You didn't want to damage your reputation or have anyone look at you differently. I knew the truth though, I wasn't good enough. You were too embarrassed to ever have me be something other than the girl you picked up one summer and toyed with. It took me a while to be ok with that fact but I am now. I finally accepted that if I had been enough for you, you would have made a place for me in your world no matter what anyone else would have thought."

"You deserved so much more than what I could have given you. I mean, come on, I was 32 and you were 17. You deserved more than a middle aged man who could only offer you strange glances, awkward conversations with people that would look down on you because of your age, and hushed whispers. I did what I thought was best."

"What was best? Why did you get to decide? You did what was easier for you because you didn't want to upset your life. I deserved to have an opinion. You weren't the only one there, "I stated flatly. " I deserved to be loved enough that obstacles were just that and could be overcome."

"I know that now. Hindsight is 20/20. I am paying for it now. I know the life, the person, I gave up and I hate it. I have to watch you marry someone else. Not just anyone else, either; you are marrying my nephew. He has been with me since my sister was killed in that car crash when he was only 12. I have to stand up there beside him, watch you promise forever, and pretend to be happy about it. I have to live with the fact that he gets to keep you and I don't. I hate it."

"Don't say these things, not now. It is just plain cruel. You are only upset because he loves me enough to not be ashamed of me and you didn't. You didn't want me, but you don't want anyone else to have me either right? You know what I still don't get? Why did you hide Esme? In all the time we were together that summer, why didn't anyone deem it important enough to mention you had a wife? I must have really pissed someone off for this to end up being my life. For the rest of my life, I have to look at you at every family function and know exactly what filled the blanks while you were on those "trips" with the guys. I have to sit across from your wife at those functions and smile while you touch her and whisper in her ear and know exactly how it feels. I hate that I hate her even as much as I love her because I still . . ."

"You still what?" his breath caught as his eyes danced with emotion. "Tell me this Isabella. Is Edward able to draw out the electricity that makes your nerve endings sing like I do whenever I enter the same room? Do his arms give you the complete sense of peace that mine do?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said shaking my head from side to side. "I won't let it. I love Edward. "

He stepped forward until his shiny loafers were toe to toe with my ridiculous pink flip flops.

"Do you really? Or do you love me more?" he demanded as his hands shot out and took hold of my shoulders. "Tell me the truth, Isabella."

"What good will it do, Carlisle? It is done and over with. " I looked up into his eyes and was completely sure that the expression in them mirrored my own.

"I have to know," he pleaded as he gave my body a stern shake. "God help me, but I have to know."

"You chose your path and it was one I had no place in." I shook my head and tried to pull myself from his grasp. His hold was unrelenting and never wavered despite my struggle. I let my shoulders sag in defeat. "Try as I might, though, I can't stop loving you. Is that what you want to hear? You changed my world so completely that I can't go back, and I can't forget it. Yes, I feel it and I hate every second of it. The memories follow me to bed at night and torment me while I try to sleep. I am so tired of living with the memories. Up until I got off that plane three days ago, I was beginning to think I had imagined it all. I don't think it was really real and I want real, Carlisle. I want someone to hold when I go to bed at night. I want to build a life and have children. "

"It was real," he said as he drew me even closer. "It was real. I know it because I still feel you in my arms at night sometimes and it drives me mad. I go to kiss Esme and all I can think about is how her lips are all wrong. "

"You aren't being fair." I raised my eyes defiantly to his. "Why now? Why are you waiting until I am getting ready to get married to do this. I have a chance here, with Edward, and I am taking it."

"One more time?" he pleaded breathlessly. I could hear the resignation along with a touch of desperation, in his voice. His arms came around my waist and he repeated, "Please, just let me taste you one more time, and then I will go."

I looked up, stared him straight in the eye, and squared my shoulders in an attempt to look more confident than I felt. I shook my head from side to side but it lacked the conviction that was supposed to be behind it. "No."

"Please," he sighed as his head came even closer. I could feel the heat from his right arm seeping into my skin where it lay against my lower back and closed my eyes. His breath fanned across my face. My heart skipped a beat as I inhaled it. His breath still smelled like spearmint.

Why did this still have to affect me? Why did he still have to affect me? His left hand began climbing slowly up my back leaving a tingling trail of electricity in its wake. It came to rest on the right side of my face, half buried in the curls at my neck.

I opened my eyes with a sad smile and raised my left hand to his face and cupped his cheek. My fingers traced every surface of his face that they could reach. I slid my hand back down my side and I tilted my head forward. My forehead came to rest against his chin.

"I should hate you for still doing this to me. It doesn't change anything. I wasn't good enough to keep but even that knowledge doesn't make me love you any less. Why can't I hate you?" My voice broke over the last few words.

With his left hand still buried beneath my hair, he used his thumb to turn my face upward to meet his eyes. I watched in slow motion, unable to move, as his lips descended upon mine. I squeezed my eyes tight to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

My breath lodged almost painfully in my throat as his mouth finally met mine. His lips moved over mine softly and reverently as if he were trying to commit it all to memory. His tongue snaked out and slowly traced its way lazily across my full lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. I emitted a helpless whimper as a few fat tears fell from the corners of my eyes. Using his hand, he angled my face a little to the left as he started tracing my upper lip with the tip of his tongue.

My hands came up of their own violation to clutch the lapels of his tuxedo as he drew my upper lip into his mouth. His touch coursed through every nerve ending of my body, flooding it with a lazy heat that made me feel like a huge puddle of jello.

Squeezing my eyes tighter together, I opened my mouth against his and drew my tongue across his upper lip. I felt a shudder make its way down his spine as his mouth opened on mine again. I slipped my tongue slightly inside his mouth and traced the underside of his upper lip. It was an instinctive action that I had never forgotten that drove him crazy.

A low groan rose from his chest. His grip tightened again, so much so, that it was beginning to border on pain as he drew me relentlessly closer. All sense of time and place seemed to evaporate as his tongue ran along the seam of my lips before diving between them into the recesses of my mouth.

My knees started shaking and I sank father into him as his tongue met mine. The kiss that I had thought was meant as goodbye, took on a life of its own. It lingered on the edges of the consuming passion it had once held and mixed with tinges of sadness and regret. It wasn't hurried, it just was. He raised his head, rested his forehead against mine, and exhaled.

"I love you, Isabella. Never doubt for a second that you colored my world too. You did, more than even you know." He turned on his heel and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called, my voice coming out as a high pitched squeak. He froze and looked over his shoulder at me. "Y-y-you said that Edward wanted you to deliver something to me?"

I watched as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a simple 18 inch white gold chain. My eyes grew wide as I saw the simple stone that was attached to it. Hanging there, at the end of the chain, was a small tasteful pear shaped diamond set in a delicate white gold mount.

"It's beautiful," I breathed and reached out to touch it.

"This necklace belonged to Edward's mother. He wanted you to have it. "He moved around behind me and brought the necklace around my neck." Our great grandmother passed it on to Grandma and Grandma gave it to mom who then gave it to Elizabeth. Edwards's father had it set in a new mount for her when they married." He placed his hands on my shoulders and held my gaze in the mirror. "She would have loved to see you wear it."

He leaned over, planted a kiss on the side of my neck, and began to walk away. He hadn't made it very far before my convoy returned. I stood there in front of the mirror, gaping like a fool, studying the delicate necklace that now lay around my neck.

Esme locked eyes with her husband and raised her eyebrows. A person would have to be blind to miss my slight state of disarray and swollen lips. If it bothered her, she never let it show. Esme was always so collected, calm, and serene. She never had a hair out of place and always sported a fresh manicure. She was, I thought, every man's idea of what a perfect wife would be. She played the roll well and did so with class. Her brown hair carried a tint of red and always seemed to be pulled back in an elegant chignon at the nape of her neck. Nothing was ever out of order with her in charge.

If I had to guess, Alice had picked up that habit from her Aunt. That girl was organized and I have a feeling it was all due to this lady that stood before me. I had grown fond of Esme's caring nature and endless hugs. She had accepted me into the fold of her family as if I had always been there. From what I knew about her, she was kind, gentle, and loving. She breezed past her husband and made her way over to me with concern in her eyes.

"Your eyes look so sad. Are you ok?" she asked as she put her hands on either side of my face. I closed my eyes tightly and lay an absent hand over the necklace. "I see Carlisle brought you the necklace. "She reached out and ran a finger along one side of the chain. She trailed her finger over the simple pendant that hung in the middle. "It's beautiful isn't it? It's about that time dear, are you ready to put on your dress?"

My dress was everything I had always dreamed it would be. It was an off-the-shoulder white satin side-draped A-line gown. It had what looked like folds and creases all the way up the dress. It had a draped bodice that laced up in the back and fanned out into a simple unadorned skirt. It had a small chapel train that trailed behind me as I walked. The dress hung just slightly off of my shoulders and showcased what little cleavage I had without being vulgar or exposing me too much. It had no lace or beading which suited me perfectly. I had never been a girly girl. To go with it, I had a simple pair of elbow length white gloves on. Somewhere in between slipping out of my robe and into my dress, Carlisle had vanished.

My mother circled around and around me smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in my dress. She would nod to herself after she smoothed out every wrinkle and mumble quietly to herself. She made one last circuit around me before raising her eyes and announcing "There, just perfect. You look beautiful baby."

I smiled at her as best I could over the tears that still seemed to be threatening to fall. My momma was a special lady that's for sure. She had endured countless beatings at the hands of my angry alcoholic father. She had buried two children for the same reason. I remember, growing up, the fights and the yelling and the sounds of a fist meeting its target. She was eventually admitted to a psychiatric hospital for an indefinite amount of time after she had tried to take her own life multiple times. I had eventually stopped counting. She was loving and erratic and had more mood swings in a day than I could possibly count. She was so very childlike at times, but she was all mine. She was the only mother I would ever have so I loved her as best as I could and tried to embrace the person that she was. It still didn't stop my wishes that she would just be normal.

Fifteen minutes later I was laced into my dream dress and Alice was flitting about fixing my make-up and putting the final re-touches on my hair.

"I will be right back Bella; I have a surprise for you!" Alice squealed as she dashed from the room.

"I wish I had her energy." Rosalie laughed while shaking her head. "It's like she has an IV feeding her massive amounts of happy."

She came around my left side holding my veil in her hands. "Squat, " she ordered and I immediately complied. She secured it to the crown of my head with a little comb and smoothed it out behind me. "Oh Bella, you look stunning," she said as I straightened myself up. She embraced me lightly and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Thank you, for letting me be a part of this. I never had any sisters of my own."

"Yes, you do, "I replied as I pulled her into my arms and hugged her. I took a step back and smiled at her. "You became mine the day you pulled my scrawny behind up off of the cafeteria floor. You were there for me and fought right there beside me as I took back my life. Jake told me once, that blood doesn't always make a family and he was right. I don't think I ever told you this, but thank you. Thank you for being who you are and for pushing me to become who I was always meant to be. I hope one day that I can do the chance you took on me justice."

"Oh Bella." She whispered as she dashed the tears from under her eyes. She pulled me into another tight hug.

I will never forget the day she came into my life. I rounded the corner into the cafeteria, trying to push some papers back into my bag, and plowed right into this leggy blond girl. I had fallen flat on my behind and my things had scattered everywhere. I sunk down further onto the floor and waited for retribution. Everyone had known who I was through the embarrassing displays of my parents. I was picked on and made fun of and bullied. I never fought back, I hadn't known I could. Much to my surprise, she sank down to my level and began to help me stuff my things back into my bag. After putting all the contents back into it, she rose to her feet and extended her hand. I shrank back expecting to be hit when I heard her laugh.

"I wasn't going to hit you Bella," she smiled. "I was going to help you up."

"Oh." I whispered as I took hold of her hand. She hefted me to my feet and I stared in wonder at this gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed slip of a girl. She was talking to me and she wasn't making fun of my secondhand clothing.

"Someone needs to tell you Bella that you should never have to bow to anyone. Stick with me and we will get you a back bone yet." She smiled and threw her arm around me and away we went.

She was just as beautiful now as she had been back then. She had and still did push me to be my best and never accept anything less than what I deserved. She was the type of person, I had learned, that would go out of their way to take care of someone. Despite her tough exterior and carefully crafted appearance, she was nothing but an extraordinary woman who knew who and what she believed. She had met my brother shortly after our return to the Seattle area that summer and they had become inseparable.

Rosalie and Alice wore the same dress for the wedding, the only difference being the color. Rosalie wore a hot pink dress and Alice had donned a lime green one. Their dresses were billowy concoctions of chiffon fabric. The tops of the dressed hung from their shoulders by two large straps. The straps had intricate beadwork along them that added just the right amount of sparkle to their dresses. They sported an empire waistline that was accentuated by a contrasting charmeuse ribbon and fell in billowing folds to their ankles. I hadn't understood the color choices as of yet, but I had trusted my soon to be sister in law with that decision.

Seconds later, Alice danced into the room in her flamboyant lime green dress holding something behind her back.

"Bella. I brought you something," she squealed excitedly while bouncing from one foot to the other. "Flowers!" With that she produced the hidden bouquet from behind her back.

I gasped as I got my first look at the gorgeous bouquet she had chosen for me. It was a beautiful arrangement of orange and lime green small orchids, stephanotis with rhinestone accents, hot pink spray roses, plum stock and orange mini calla lilies. It was gorgeous and different and everything I always wanted.

"They are beautiful Alice. Thank you!" I kissed her cheek as she passed the bouquet to me. "They are exactly what I wanted."

A slight knock sounded at the door and we all turned towards it. The smile that lit my face came naturally as my best friend in the entire world sauntered into the room where I had been getting ready.

"I have to hand it to you, Bells, I didn't think you could actually pull off a dress. It looks good on you, honey." he said as he walked over to where I stood and took my hand.

"I guess that's our cue, honey," my mother said as she ushered the rest of the ladies out the door. "See you down there."

"Jeez, Jake, I guess you really do know how to clear a room," I said with a wry grin.

"What can I say, they can't handle all of my masculine beauty," he replied with a laugh as he lifted his right hand to my left cheek. "You look beautiful, Bells, "he said as he studied my face. "Your dad. . ."

"Don't even go there, Jake. He made his choice. All of the people that matter to me are here."

"Ok honey, I was just going to say he was missing out. His loss is my gain. I get to give my best girl away. You ready to go?"

Jake had been my very best friend for as long as I could remember. We had grown up together making mud pies in our front yards as our fathers spent endless hours fishing.

"Yes, "I said, even as I nodded my consent.

"Then let's do this," he said as he leaned over and kissed my cheek and drew my veil down across my face. "Uh Bells?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to change your shoes? I mean I totally dig the flip flops but I somehow thing the whole fuzzy pink thing isn't the look you were going for." He queried as he led me out the door.

I gasped and choked back a snort as I looked down. It was too late to change them now and I had no idea where Alice had put the shoes that went with my dress.

"There isn't any time." I shook my head. "I don't know where they are anyways. Jake?" I asked as he tucked my hand into the curve of his elbow and led us over to the stairs that would take me down to what would be one of the most import walks of my life.

"Hmm?" he replied as he leaned his ear down to hear me.

"Can you not tell Alice about the shoes and manage to get me down the stairs with me causing and damage."

"You got it, honey. By the way, someone is waiting to see you, " he said as we reached the top of the staircase. He looked down at me and smiled as he nodded his head towards the foot of the stairs.

I followed his eyes as we began our descent. What I saw brought tears to my eyes. "Billy," I said on an unsteady sigh. "You came. Oh, Billy, I can't believe you came!"

Having reached the bottom I rushed over to the regal man sitting in the wheelchair resplendent in a classic black tuxedo. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around his neck and turned my face into the crook of his neck. I pulled back and brought my hands to his cheeks. "Thank you." I said simply.

"Your daddy is a fool darlin'; I wouldn't miss this for the world." he said as He patted my hand. "Let's go get you married."

I smiled widely and held my head high. Completing my day were the two people who had opened their home to me so that I could achieve my one dream. I had always wanted to finish my education and continue on to college. I had my eyes set on a career in nursing. Thanks to the two men on either side of me, I was about to achieve it. Billy and Jake had hugged and encouraged me every step of the way. They had given me a quiet place to study on the days daddy drank a little too much and in those final weeks of high school, they had given me a safe place to sleep. They quizzed me before every test and made sure I always had something to eat. The Blacks had never had much in the way of material things, but what they had they shared openly with me as if I were a member of the family. I had often wondered how two men with such different personalities could be such great friends. Billy was the type of father that every child wishes they had. He laughed, played, disciplined, cried, and pushed his children to be the best they could be. He and Jake had held me up when I had lost the strength and will to do it on my own and here I stood today only a few short weeks from my degree and the start of a career I had already fallen in love with.

I turned to face the doors as the music changed. I took my place in between two of the most important men in my life and put my smile firmly in place. The doors opened to reveal yet another surprise my Alice had planned for me. There was no silk isle runner, no stuffy chapel, and no obscenely gaudy flower arrangements.

Instead, the aisle was scattered with flowers and flower petals in a menagerie of colors. It was flanked by two groupings of rustic wooden chairs tied with comfortable cushions in varying colors. My eyes took in every detail as we glided down the aisle towards the altar. I looked up and gasped. The altar was composed of wooden logs, oak or pine, if I guessed right. The same flowers that I held in my hands sat in simple vases around each of the four legs that held up the wooden canopy. The minister stood squarely beneath the wooden altar. Alice and Rosalie stood smiling off to the left.

Steeling myself, I glanced to my right and promptly tripped. Jake quickly righted me and patted my hand as he glanced down to ascertain if I was alright. My eyes were elsewhere. There to the right of the minister stood three of the most important men in my life. Two more stood on either side of me. A lone chair sat off to the right in the first row of chairs with a single flower resting in its seat. My eyes filled with tears as I smiled. Bless you, Alice, I thought.

At the head of the aisle, standing tall beside the minister was Edward looking devilishly handsome in his tuxedo. His green eyes sparkled with emotion and on his face was one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. Standing next to him were Carlisle and Emmett. Emmett smiled at me, winked, and gave me the thumbs up sign. I suppressed the urge to giggle. That was my brother all right. The loveable giant who found humor in every situation he faced.

Carlisle stood beside his son in all of his glory. His blond good looks were only enhanced by the classic lines of the black tuxedo he wore. His face held only the shadow of a forced smile as his eyes caught mine. His eyes drifted slowly downward as he took in my appearance. His eyes rested on my feet and he frowned. I looked down to see what had caught his attention and almost cried. I had forgotten to put on my shoes; Alice was going to kill me. I closed my eyes and suppressed the urge to run. I hoped no one would think anything of it since I could almost always be found sporting a pair of flip flops.

As Edward stepped down and took my hand, I closed my eyes and let the memories take me. Just one more time I promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****OK, sorry. RL doesn't like me very well at present so my writing has taken a back seat. Reviews are like Carlisle on a motorcycle. . they make you drool. LoL**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

****

**Flashback May 06, 2006**

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" I screeched from my spot on the floor. I was laying spread eagle on my back in between a box of waffle cones and an ice cream freezer. It was just my luck that I landed in a puddle of something sticky . The 5 gallon tub of Superman ice cream I had been carrying before my impromptu meeting with floor lay haphazardly in the space between my legs.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie called from the other side of the store where she stood with her eyes open wide. Small tremors shook her tiny frame as she clutched at her stomach. She kept her lips firmly closed to supress the silent gales of laughter.

"I think so, but I can't feel anything yet so don't hold me to that." I raised my head a few inches to look at her.

"Bella, that was absolutely priceless! I wish you could have seen the look on your face when that tile shot out from under you. What I wouldn't give for a camera right about now. I mean you. . .and the ice cream went. . .and then the tile landed. . .and you're just. . .in that puddle of stuff." she gestured wildly with her hands as she struggled to speak through her laughter.

"Ha, ha." sarcasm dripped from my tone as I tried not to laugh with her. It really was kind of funny. "I am glad my complete and total lack of coordination is good for something. You are so lucky I love you or I might be a little hurt that you keep laughing at me."

Propping myself up on my elbows, I scanned myself for any signs of broken bones, blood, or serious injury. Starting with my hands, I wiggled each of my fingers.

Rosalie watched with one eyebrow quirked so high I was sure it was going to disappear into her hairline.

"What on earth are you doing Bella?"

"Making sure I didn't break anything or knock something loose."

She didn't say anything else but she uncrossed her arms, planted her hands on her hips, and waited for me to continue.

When my fingers responded I smiled and slowly pushed myself into a sitting position. Once I was certain the world wouldn't spin, I looked down at my feet. They were encased in a pair of ragged flip flops that had most definitely seen better days. I willed my toes to move and couldn't help the growing smile when they obeyed.

My eyes traveled over my worn blue jean shorts and bright pink shirt. Oh yeah, I was most definitely dirty now. There were traces of chocolate down the front of my bright pink shirt from my candy making spree earlier in the day. Yesterday had had been so hectic and busy that it had done serious damage to our candy stock so in between rushes today I had been trying desperately to catch up.

This candy stuff was a messy business. I cannot remember a single day thus far that I hadn't gone home sporting traces of my new job. I pulled my knees toward my chest and planted my hands on the floor in effort to prepare to get up. Planting my hands firmly on either side of my hips I tried to push myself up off of the floor. I hadn't made it very far when my hands lost their purchase on the floor and slid out from under me. I landed on my butt with a resounding thud.

"A little help here?"

Across the store, Rosalie quirked her eyebrow at me before tossing a wet towel my way. It landed with a wet plop right between my eyes and slid down my face before landing with a plop in my lap. "Sure, just wipe your hands off first, you look sticky."

"Ok, ok. Can you at least grab the tub of ice cream then? I think it's starting to leak, and I'm already covered in something sticky. "

She crossed the short distance between us and bent over and grabbed the tub of ice cream. Hefting it into the air, she pivoted to the left and plopped it into the sink that was directly behind the ice cream coolers. To the left of the sink sat the lone microwave in the store that was used to melt the chocolates, caramel, and heat our lunches. Lunch for us would be a hastily eaten hand of popcorn or a small sandwich some days, we were told our first night here, as the season would be picking up in the coming days and leave us with little time to do much else.

In a small North Carolina town like this, they relied on tourism to bring in business. Well, tourism and the new casino which the EBCI had built. Cherokee, North Carolina was nestled in the foothills of the Appalachain mountains amidst pine trees, wildflowers, and gently rolling terrain. It boasted a casino, a museum, an amazing outdoor drama, an authentic indian village, a theme park, snake exhibits, river tubing, hiking, fully restored farmstead, and a whole slew of shops.

The season our bosses had referred to was better known as tourist season which began around mid March when fishing season opened. Business steadily increased until the season kicked into full gear the first week of May. It ended around mid-October with the Harvest Festival at Santa's Land.

Rosalie and I had found that our bosses spoke the truth. It was the end of the first week of May and business was most definitely picking up. We were never still for very long as the down periods we managed to get were spent restocking and cleaning up. The amount of time and hard work to keep this small store running was unbelieveable. Rosalie and I rotated days and hours with the owners who split their time between each of their businesses. Some, but not all of our duties, included; making any and all candies, fudges, cotton candy, stocking any and all merchandise, making sure the slushie machines are full, the coke machine is full of ice, the soda syrups changed, lemonades stocked, ice cream stocked, and the store cleaned.

I was completely and utterly exhausted most of the time, but it was welcome. Life on my own had been interesting to say the least. It was a struggle sure, but it was one that I was thriving on. I was responsible for myself alone and that felt good. But, the shadows of the life I left behind still clung to me stubbornly in little idiosyncrasies I had never noticed I had.

For instance; even though I was free from drunken diatribes at five in the morning, no longer had to wake up at 4:30 in order to get his breakfast, I still came wide awake at the same time every morning. Sleep aids had no effect on me so even though it was always one or two in the morning before I fell into bed each day, I was still awake at 4:30. I often found myself stumbling into the kitchen in the mornings reaching for the carton of eggs before I remembered that I no longer had to.

My appetite, which had always been minute, had become non-existent in the months since leaving my father's house. It didn't matter how hard I tried to force myself to eat, I could never muster more than a stomach full of acid and nausea. Every single time I raised a fork or spoon to my mouth, it seemed that all I could hear his voice in my head telling me how disgusting and fat I was.

The past few months had been an adventure and I owed it all to the vivacious blond standing two feet away with her hands buried deep in the popcorn machine and muttering to herself.

"Why won't you work you stupid machine. I put in butter, fed you some kernels, and you're still not working. We need popcorn."

"Try turning it on Rosie." I said.

I couldn't help but smile at her. Because of Rosalie, I had found the strength to pick myself up off of the ground and leave my father's house. Just over five months ago, I had walked away and started over. I tried every single day to move past that life I left behind but the memories haunted me.

It had come to a head one night after I had gotten home from work. My father, Charlie, had met me at the door in a fit of rage. It appeared that I hadn't switched the laundry that morning before leaving for school and apparently I had ruined his breakfast as well because the eggs weren't made to his exact specifications.

I had gotten used to all of it. The drinking, the shouting, and the hitting had become a part of everyday life for me so his outbursts were nothing new. I had learned that it was best to just be silent in the face of his rage.

I had long since accepted the fact that I was the source of all evil in Charlie Swan's world. I was the spitting image of the woman who had left him nine years ago, saddled with two children he had never wanted.

Emmett, my older brother, had left for college that same fall which left only me in the house. I had been 8 to his 18 that year.

Charlie had moved that hateful witch Tanya into the house a scant two weeks after Mom had left us. A few months later, around the time Emmett had left for college, he had married her. The ink hadn't even been dry from the divorce decree.

The following eight years in their company had been complete hell. A few years after Tanya's arrival in my life, I had been made responsible for my own clothing and toiletries. My father had said he was through wasting his money on a pathetic excuse for a human being like me. That had been the year I had turned 10. I had been responsible for myself every day after.

By the grace of God, one of my father's friends, whom I had fondly started calling Uncle Billy, had taken pity on me and given me a job. In exchange for my help, Billy paid me under the table so that I could afford the things I needed. In turn I had helped he and Jake around the house.

I had taken on responsibilities like cooking, cleaning, clothing repair, and the shopping. Billy and Jake had been completely hopeless at those things.

They had become my stronghold in the chaos after that. Jake would bring me breakfast most mornings before leaving for school himself. He and Billy had hugged and encouraged me like no one else ever had, save Rosalie.

That night Rosalie had come to my side, knelt down in the dirt beside where I sat in a crumpled heap, and grapsed my hand.

"Get your things Bella, we are getting out of here." she had said. I had looked up at her with tears in my eyes and nodded my consent before looking fearfully to the enraged, drunken man who stood in the doorway.

Silent tears had been streaming down my face as he leveled a vicious glare at me. "She gets nothing out of this house. If you want to leave go ahead, I won't stop you. Just remember this, you will never amount to anything and no one will ever be stupid enough to love a fat ugly little girl like you."

After that he had slammed the door in our faces. Rosalie had helped to my feet and into her car and we left. From there, she had taken me straight to the Blacks' residence where they had taken me into their fold and had given me a safe place to lay my head.

That had been at the end of December. In the intervening months I had applied for and been granted legal emancipation. In the eyes of the law, I was finally my own person. I had taken small jobs here and there in an attempt to help Billy and Jake financially as they had taken me into their family without question. It was an extra financial burden they hadn't planned on, but it had been one they made valiant efforts to hide from me. I had become an expert in slipping small amounts of money in here and there. If they knew about my silent contributions though, they never let on.

I had slowly but surely found my footing in my new reality. As graduation had drawn closer, Billy had reminded Jake of his upcoming trip to North Carolina to help out some friends of the family. Jake had been hesitant to leave stating that we needed him more at home. Billy had called his friends to explain the situation and Jake's reticence to leave. They had immediately extended the invitation to Rosalie and I as well. The more the merrier they had said. Presented with the prospect of traveling outside of the Olympic Peninsula, Rosalie and I had eagerly agreed to come along.

We had arrived in Cherokee just a few days ago and our hosts had put us right to work. Paul and Rachel had been grateful for any and all help they could get as this year promised to be the busiest season yet. They owned a series of six shops, all in a row, and all right across the street from the Cherokee Indian Museum. Further up the road from the museum, were the Indian Village and the outdoor drama, Unto these Hills.

Jake had been put to work in the store next door to this one selling arts, crafts, and a menagerie of souvenirs while Rosalie and I manned the candy shop.

Which was how I had come to find myself in my current predicament, on the floor in a puddle of something sticky. Grabbing the hand towel Rosalie had thrown me, I wiped my hands off and began to peel myself slowly up off of the floor.

After managing to maneuver myself into a kneeling position, I grabbed the edge of the ice cream freezer and rose ever so slowly to my feet. My tailbone and ankle were starting to throb insistently, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. Being accident prone had long since heightened my pain threshold.

I straightened myself out inch by inch until I was standing up straight. I rolled my shoulders and winced at the pain. A loud snort sounded from the other side of the shop and I snapped my eyes to the source.

"You really should see yourself Bella. I think you have ice cream in your hair."

"Wouldn't surprise me." I reached behind me and drug my fingers through my pony tail and sure enough when I brought my fingers back around they were covered in a suspicious blue substance. "Figures."

The smell of popcorn started permeating the air as the sound of the kernels popping filled the store. I turned to the sink and quickly washed my hands in the side that wasn't occupied. After drying my hands I turned to open the ice cream freezer on the right. There were two of them and each one contained eight flavors of ice cream. Leaning inside I began to unscrew the second cover from the right side so I could replace the Superman ice cream.

The roar of motorcycles came to a stop outside and I heard a clamor as Rosalie seemingly dropped her spatula.

"I know what I want for Christmas!" she breathed. Her eyes were alight with excitement.

I turned my head sideways to peer at her and quirked my eyebrow upward. I was still half inside the ice cream cooler so I couldn't see what held her attention.

"What would that be Rosie?"

"I want that six foot yummy piece of man candy with a side of that candy apple red Ducatti."

" You and your motorcycles." I giggled a little to myself at her rapt expression and returned to the task at hand. I took the screw that held the cover down and dropped it in the unoccupied side of the sink behind me. Taking the white cover in one hand I pulled firmly and cringed as the cover scraped against the ice covered sides of the cooler.

I turned around and dropped it in the sink and lifted out the empty container. I plopped it in the floor and pivoted around to scoop the full container into my hands. I dropped it into the freezer and was in the process of peeling off the lid when I heard the bell above the door jingle. Just my luck, it figures we would start getting busy before I could clean myself up. It was nearing lunch time, weren't people supposed to eat real food?

"Hi there. How're you fellas doing today?"

"We're doing just fine beautiful. How 'bout yourself?" a gravelly voice answered.

"I'm doing just fine. It's a beautiful day outside. Is it as hot out there as it is in here?"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a little warm in here."

From my place inside the ice cream cooler I rolled my eyes. Clearly gravelly voice guy had recycled his pick up lines from the 1930's. Who used that line anymore? I could practically see Rosalie batting her eyelashes and smiled a little to myself. That girl could make the Pope sit up and take notice I think.

"Can I get you fellas something to drink? We have slushies, fresh lemonade, soda, powerade, and bottled water. We also have 16 flavors of ice cream as well. However, I think you should at least try some fudge before you leave. It is amazing."

"I'll just bet it is. The guys wanted some ice cream but I think I would settle for a nice cold bottle of water."

"Sure thing handsome." I heard her shoes squeak their way across the linoleum tiled floor, the refrigerator open and close, then the steps shuffled away. I was still trying to work the lid of the ice cream container off and was about three quarters of the way done when I heard someone clear their throat. It jarred me out of my listening to Rosalie haze so abruptly that I squealed and smacked my head on the ice cream freezer. I felt my face instantly flame with embarassment as I knew at least two people had more than likely seen my sterling display of grace and balance.

With one hand on the back of my head, I lifted my eyes to the source of the sound. There in front of me stood what had to be the most perfect specimen of man God ever made. Even better was the fact that he was flanked on either side by two men equally as beautiful as he was. There was at least one more behind the trio who was standing near the man that was charming Rose.

My mouth dropped open as I stared helplessly at the gorgeous man who dominated my vision. He stood there with his hands tucked halfway into his pockets. He was 6'1" or 6'2'' and had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He had on a pair of worn jeans that clung to his muscular thighs and with it, he wore a black t-shirt with it that clung to him like a second skin. Topping off his ensemble had been a black leather riding jacket trimmed in a deep orange color. His blond hair was in a state of glorious disarray. My hands practically itched to bury themselves in it.

That train of thought brought me up short and I shook my head and turned my full attention to the man I was openly staring at. His eyes twinkled mischeviously as his lips twitched, more than likely in an effort not to laugh at me.

I reached down and grabbed the lid I had just removed and tossed it into the messy floor at my feet. I turned to my right and reached under the second cash register and took out two plastic food service gloves. I donned them and plastered a forced smile on my face. Although it took some effort, I tuned out Rose who was standing on the other side of the store flirting shamelessly. I turned back to the group of guys who were staring at me expectantly waiting for me to get ready to take their orders.

"What can I get for you guys?"

"How about some of whatever you are wearing? It sure looks good enough on you, so I thought I would give it a try." called a voice from further back. He was partly obscured by another, rather large, beautiful man that was standing next to my blond Adonis. The only part of him that I could see were his longer, dark dreadlocks.

"Nice one Laurent. You're such an ass. Did that ever actually work on anyone?" the man in front of Rose called while reaching out to land a short smack on the back of guy's head.

"Sure it did Royce, which is more than I can say for you. When was the last time you got lucky?"

The other guys in the store began to crack up more and more as the playful argument ensued. I stood there ice cream scoop in hand waiting for them to finish and tell me which kind of ice cream they wanted. Adonis, I decided I would call him, hung his head and playfully chuckled while shaking his head at the antics of his friends. He raised his eyes to mine and smiled.

My heart stuttered as I tried my hardest not to blush. What was it about this stranger that had my insides in knots? Butterflies tore through my stomach under his gaze and my hands started to shake.

"Do you have butter pecan?"

A snigger sounded from his right and I heard a low "good one dude" from the same direction. I forced a smile to my lips past and opened the freezer to my left while simultaneously shutting the one with the exposed bucket full of ice cream.

"Sure do." I stuttered. "You're in luck too! I think I have just enough for one more cone before I have to head out for another."

"Great. Sign me up for two scoops." Lord but his voice had the power to turn a girl into a puddle of goo.

"What do you want it in?"

"Pardon?"

"Cup or cone sir."

"Oh, I see. Cone please." his eyebrows quirked upward and he ran a hand through his hair as the corners of his lips twitched with the makings of a smile. Was there any expression that wasn't attractive on this man?

"Sure thing sir. Would you like a cake cone, a sugar cone, or a waffle cone?" I bit back laughter as I watched him full out smile at me.

"Choices, choices."

"Dude! A cone is a cone Carlisle, just pick one already. I want some ice cream too" the voice that I had just learned belonged to Laurent called.

"Stop being a girl Laurent, I am almost done." I couldn't help it, I laughed. These guys were too much. At the sound of my laughter, Carlisle's head snapped back around and his eyes locked on me. "You pick. I'll have whichever you think is the best."

I turned behind be and grabbed a waffle cone from the stand we kept them in. The stand sat to the right side of the sink and between them was a milk shake machine. I wordlessly scooped out his ice cream and handed him his cone. His right hand brushed my fingers as he took his cone from me. An electric zing shot from the point where his skin had brushed mine and I quickly snatched my hand back.

The rest of his friends stepped up and ordered their cones and moved to the other cash register to pay for their purchases. They filed out soon after and after cleaning and putting the white cover on the Superman and Cotton Candy ice creams, I slipped out the side door and around back of the store where the ice cream tubs were stashed.

Opening up one of the three freezers, I filched around until I found the flavor I was looking for. I took out the three surrounding tubs and reached in for the Butter Pecan. As I was putting the others back, there was a short tapping sound on the glass window right behind the freezers.

I looked around the open lid and to the right where Rose had a piece of paper held up to the window telling me that we needed an additional two tubs. She gave me a thumbs up and blew me a kiss before turning back around to finish wiping off the counters that housed our fudge.

I dug out the remaining two flavors and stacked them before sliding them off the freezer and into my hands. Together, the three tubs that I had stacked in my arms were taller than the upper three quarters of my body. They effectively blocked my vision so I had to turn sideways to see. I made my way slowly to the side door, vaguely noticing four of the five men who had just been inside. My blond Adonis, who I learned was called Carlisle, was leaning back from the rail with his eyebrows arched. As I propped the tubs of ice cream on my knee and pinned them against the wall, I reached out with my right hand to open the door and as per my luck, I leaned a little too far to the side and the tubs toppled.

"For the love of all things holy!" I screeched loudly as I dropped the tub I had managed to hang onto. I grabbed my right foot and began hopping around madly. Tears ran freely down my face as pain radiated from my right foot, all the way up my shin, and ended on the inside of my right knee. I sank to the ground and rocked back and forth as I waited for the sharpest stabs of the pain to subside. Once those did I would be ok. I closed my eyes and started humming to myself all the while cradling my new injury.

I gasped loudly and whimpered as cool hands encircled my foot. I snapped my eyes open to see who the hands on my foot belonged to and was startled to see Carlisle squatting in front of me.

"Are you ok?" his voice was gentle and soothing. His hands began to softly knead and probe my injured foot.

I kept my eyes locked on his and shook my head yes. My ever present tears must have clued him into my poorly hidden lie.

"Are you sure about that. .. . What's your name again?"

"I-I-Isa-Isabella sir." I hated the ever present stutter that belied my nervousness and unease. I was and always had been completely hopeless in most public situations. I avoided confrontations at all cost, I kept to myself, and I had rarely ever been able to address a male in conversation without stuttering like a fool. Well, that was a lie, I had always found myself able to talk freely with Billy and Jake. A deep rumble sounded from directly in front of me.

"Well, Isabella, forgive me for saying so my dear but you are a terrible liar. Please, do call me Carlisle, this sir business makes me feel old."

"Ha! Imagine that. Hey guys, Carlisle says he feels old!" Another member of his group called. I had learned three out of five of their names, but this one still remained nameless.

Carlisle turned his head to look at his friend before he came back with his reply. "Speak for yourself Eleazar, I am still in my prime." Ahh. Eleazar. Thank you Carlisle. "Tell me though, what time is it you went to bed last night? I was still wide awake when Laurent came charging into my room wanting to watch television at eight o'clock. Funny thing, he said you had already gone to bed."

I snorted through my tears and he turned back to look at me. "Don't mind them. They aren't normally this bad. We are on a much needed vacation and having no set schedule has gone to their heads. Now, Isabella, I am going to need to push down on your foot ok?" I nodded my consent and bit down on my bottom lip. "I need to see if anything is broken. This is going to hurt. I need you to tell me when and where the pain is the worst, ok pretty girl?"

I again nodded my consent and turned my gaze toward my foot. I watched, mesmerized by the graceful, sure, and easy movement of his hands as he removed my flop. He raised his eyes to mine and began carefully probing with his fingers. They moved effortlessly over my foot prodding with intent and care. As he neared the spot between my fourth and fifth toes, a sharp pain shot up my foot and into my shin.

"Son of a biscuit eater!" I shrieked. "I hate being me."

"Biscuit eater?" he laughed. "That's original." He gently probed the same area again and I whimpered in pain. "Ok, I don't think you've broken anything. I want you to get some x-rays if the pain persists."

"Sterling diagnosis Dr. Cullen. What gave it away? The swelling or the fact that her foot is now sporting more colors than a rainbow?" dreadlock guy called.

"Laurent, you are an ass." He called over his shoulder before turning back to me. "Isabella, do you think you can stand up?"

"I think so." I nodded uncertainly. "I can sure try."

"Ok, hang onto my hands and I'll pull you up nice and slow."

I nodded my head and held onto his hands as he stood. Inch by inch, I slowly started pulling myself up. Once I had myself erect, I smiled. I extricated my hands from his and bent over to grab my shoe. I shoved my newly swollen toes into my flop and stood up straight again. I placed my right foot on the ground and made to take a step towards the first container of ice cream that I had dropped.

Despite my fall, I wasn't expecting the sharp pain that shot up my leg. I crumpled under the force of the pain and started to fall. But, instead of hitting the hard ground like I had expected, I was caught in a pair of solid arms and swung into the air. Carlisle had caught me effortlessly and easily balanced my weight as he held me bridal style against his chest. The pain had hit me so hard and fast that I forgot to be embarrassed. I also forgot to be afraid that a total stranger had me in their arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shirt as a fresh round of tears threatened to fall.

"I've got you Isabella. Just breathe." he breathed against my forehead.

I raised my head so that my eyes caught his and whispered "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry pretty girl. You can't help you got hurt. Just hang on ok, I'm going to get the guys to pick up these ice cream tubs while I take you inside." I nodded briefly and tucked my face back into his shirt and inhaled. He smelled absolutely delicious. Kind of like home mixed with the kind of musky smell that one could only identify as pure man. "Hey guys can you grab these tubs of ice cream and bring them in? I'm gonna carry her inside."

"Sure thing dude." Three of them each picked up a tub of the ice cream I had dropped. I was sure by now it would be starting to melt.

"Thank you." my voice came out as a strangled whisper coated in embarrassment.

"No problem sweet cheeks." the one called Royce said to me. The chest I was being held against rumbled threateningly. A girl could get used to this I thought to myself. Come to think of it, I really could get used to this.

I don't know what it was about this man. All I knew was that right here in his arms, even under the circumstances, I felt completely and utterly at peace. I felt safe and all of a sudden a world didn't exist outside of us. Was this normal?

"Watch it Royce."

"Whatever you say Dr. Cullen."

Laurent came around and opened the door for the guys lugging the ice cream. Carlisle carried me through the door and Laurent followed us letting the door close behind him.

"Bella, oh my gosh, what happened?" I cringed at the high pitch of Rosalie's voice.

"She tried to carry all of these. The tubs of ice cream fell, landed on her foot, and the rest they say is history. Where do you want us to put these?" Royce said with a wink.

"Oh! If you could put them over there by the coolers that would be great. Wait, um, on second thought just put them in the coolers. They look like they are starting to melt. Oh, and thanks for helping guys."

"No problem beautiful."

He and the other two men carrying the ice cream went and did as she asked while I was carefully deposited into one of the two chairs that sat at the small table inside. The television that sat on the tall hutch to my right was tuned to a country music station as per our bosses instructions. Carlisle sat opposite me in the remaining chair cradling my foot in his warm and slightly callused hands. Oh my. Warmth and electric sensations flooded my body. His eyes stayed glued to mine.

"Rosalie is it?" he turned his head to address her. She nodded her assent. "Do you have a first aid kit or ace bandage handy?"

"No, but I think Jake does."

"Jake?"

"Our friend that's working in the store next door. Over there." she pointed out the side door to the small window that faced our shop. "Is she ok? Does she need ice? Because I read somewhere that ice helps with swelling. "

"Calm down Rose, I'm fine."

"Really Bella? Because your fat purple-ish looking foot suggests otherwise. Why didn't you ask for help? There weren't any people in here Bella, I could have helped!"

"Rosalie a bag of ice would be wonderful. Do you have a towel to wrap the ice in?"

"Yeah, hang on just a second and I'll get it."

"How are you doing Isabella? How's the pain?"

"What pain?" I didn't recognize the tone my voice had taken. I sounded like one of those lovesick girls who mooned after the "it" guy at school. "Uh, I mean it feels a little better. Thanks."

"Good. That's good." The smile I was coming to love quickly stretched all the way across his face as he stared at me intently. Rosalie was back in a flash with a wad of ice wrapped up in one of our dish towels.

"Here you go. I'm sorry, I haven't caught your name yet. What was it again?"

"Carlisle ."

"Well thank you Carlisle for helping Bella. I should've made sure she was ok. I was distracted with that stupid coke machine and wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok." he chuckled. "The pleasure is all mine. Is there a way we can ask Jake about the bandage? I want to make sure it's wrapped before we head out."

"Of course. No offense, but I really don't feel comfortable leaving her here with all of you. I don't know you guys that well and she is my best friend."

"I'm hurt beautiful." Royce said with mock hurt.

"No offense, sweet cheeks, but hoes over bros. I stay with her. Jake's in the store right over there. It's right next to this one so you don't have to go far. Just go in and tell him Rosie sent you and that Bella got hurt and you need a bandage. Ask him to bring an extra shirt too please, I need to clean her up."

"Yes ma'am!" he called over his shoulder as he went out the door.

"Dude did you just see what I saw?" Eleazar called from the back. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were wide with shock. "He never does that!"

"He didn't even argue!" Laurent said. He also wore a comical look of disbelief also on his face.

"He just did it." someone said. He was the last guy in the group who had no name.

I leaned forward slightly. I hadn't heard this one speak before.

"Where'd you come from?" Ever the subtle person, Rose dove right in and asked.

"My apologies. I'm Garrett." He brought his finger around identify each of the other men in the room starting with the one in front of me. "That's Carlisle, Eleazar, Laurent, and you already know Royce. So tell me, how'd you get him to do that?"

"I don't know, just a gift I guess." She blew on her nails and began polishing them on her shirt causing all of the men present to laugh. I wish I had her gift of ease and confidence. Here I was sitting in front of this way too gorgeous man who did crazy things to my insides and all I could do was stutter and get myself hurt. A shiver worked its way down my spine as the hands holding my foot captive began to idly caress my foot. I turned my attention from the conversation playing out to my left back to the man sitting in front of me. His eyes were a touch darker than normal as they bore into mine.

Suddenly the side door flung open and Jake barged in with an Ace bandage clenched in his hand. He dropped beside my chair and picked up my hand. Jake had to be the only other person aside from Rose who thought I was made of glass. They were both freakishly protective of me in an endearing, I will break anyone who hurts you, kind of way.

"Are you ok Bells? This guy over here," he gestured over his shoulder at Royce who had appeared right behind him " just came charging into the store saying you got hurt and you needed an Ace bandage."

"It's ok Jake." Rose piped in. "I wasn't paying attention and Bella here tried to carry in three tubs of ice cream at once. They tipped over, squashed her foot, and she fell. Mr. Blue-Eyes Butter-Pecan over here picked her up and brought her in. These guys carried in the ice cream and put it in there. He says he doesn't think anything's broken but wanted to wrap it just in case."

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?"

"He says no but if the pain keeps up then she should get it checked out."

"Uh guys, I'm right here ya know. You can ask me how I am."

"Sorry Bells, you know we worry about you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Sorry dude, here's the bandage." he handed it to Carlisle who took off the clips and propped my foot on his knees.

"Thanks Jake." he said. ""Ok Isabella, this isn't going to feel that great because I have to wrap it a little snug. Just grit your teeth and count to twenty and I should be done before you finish."

"Ok Carlisle."

I vaguely heard the conversations going on in the background as I concentrated on counting to twenty as I was told.

"Say, you really know your stuff dude. Are you a doctor or something?" Jake queried.

Garrett started to speak but was quickly cut off by Carlisle. "I'm a med student actually. Second year."

"Oh I see. Well, thanks man for helping our Bells." he stood up and turned to Rose. "If you guys are ok I need to head back to the store. I'll see you girls at home later."

"Okay." we called after him.

"Alright Miss Isabella." Carlisle said. "I think you're all set. Keep it propped up and take it easy for a few days ok."

"Ok. Thanks for your help."

"For you pretty girl, anytime. The pleasure was all mine."

"So Rosalie, do you have any plans for dinner?" Royce asked her.

"I don't get off for a few more hours. I don't really want to leave Bella here alone since she's hurt."

"I'll be fine Rose. You can go if you want. I'm a big girl ya know."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Hysterical really. But, I'm still not leaving you here alone."

"How about this then." Royce began "Carlisle and I can go get you girls something to eat and bring it back here. That way we can still have dinner, Bella isn't alone, and you BOTH get to eat. These guys can go on ahead and do their ride across Deal's Gap and meet us back here tonight. Then, we can all head back to the motel together."

"You sure have thought of everything there sweet cheeks. Be careful a girl might think you really like her if you act like that."

"Girl would be right. What do you say?" Royce said.

"Bella?" I looked over at Carlisle and then shook my head yes to Rosalie. "Alright then, there's your answer." Rosalie reached out to take his hand and shook it before turning it over and writing her order on it. "Bella do you want your usual?"

"You know it!" I said with a grin. She added my order to hers on his hand then gave him a wink. The other guys had already filed out, were putting their helmets on, and mounting their bikes.

"Wait!" she grabbed Royce's arm and pulled him back. "The red one is yours right? The Ducatti?"

"Sure is beautiful. Just finished paying her off too."

"Can I touch it?"

"You and your motorcycles Rose." I laughed. "You may want to wipe the drool off your chin first."

She shot me a glare then went through the shops double glass front door hanging onto Royce's hand. Carlisle gently placed my foot and the floor and got to his feet. "All done. You ready to try and get up again?"

"Better late than never." I smiled. "Let's do this."

He held out his hands and I took them. I slowly pulled myself to my feet and relished in the warmth that pulsed through me every time he touched me. I know what people mean by love at first sight now. Well, maybe I should say love at first fall. I carefully shifted half of my weight onto my injured foot and looked at him with a smile of triumph when all I got was discomfort instead of pain.

"Good girl. Not your first sprain I take it."

"Ha! I wish. This is the second this month. I tripped over my gown at graduation a couple of weeks ago."

"Nice!" he grinned. "I did the same thing when I finished college. My shoe had come untied and I tripped. I hit the dean and knocked him onto his butt. He asked me if I was drunk."

"Good one." I chuckled. "So I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yes ma'am. We'll return shortly with food." His thumbs were brushing back and forth across my knuckles.

"You know, you don't really have to bring me anything to eat. I'm not a big eater so don't feel like you have to spend time with me or anything. I'm just grateful for the help."

His right hand dropped my left and slid up my arm and came to a rest cupping my neck. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead. I almost swooned at the warmth that coursed through my body at the touch. He pulled back and rested his forehead on top my head. His nose was just brushing the spot that his lips had been. His thumb was now idly brushing my full lower lip. My stomach was a quivery mess as I suddenly caught myself wanting to bring his thumb into my mouth and nibble on it.

"If I didn't want to come back, I would've said so. No one forces me to do anything I don't want to Isabella."

"Ok" I tipped my head forward slightly to indicate that I heard him. My tongue nervously darted out to wet my lower lip. I trapped it under my two front teeth as was my habit and quickly wet it again. I freely admit being curious about how he tasted so I savored the salty taste his finger had left. His thumb had paused at the corner of my mouth as I trapped my lip.

"Now, why'd you have to do that?" He moaned as he tipped up my chin and brushed his lips against mine.

I gasped, effectively freeing my lip and whimpered. The warmth was replaced by pure heat as his right hand returned to its place at my neck and his left pulled me closer to him. This was crazy! I was kissing a stranger in the middle of my place of employment and yet I had never felt safer, more attractive, or so completely at peace before in my 17 years. His mouth opened fully on mine and his tongue lightly brushed my lower lip where it had been trapped under my teeth.

I wrapped my arms around his waist, pressed myself closer, and turned myself over to instinct and feeling. I opened my mouth fully and drew his lower lip into my mouth. I lightly bit down on it and pulled back slightly. I had no clue what I was doing but judging by the near feral sounding growl that tore from his chest I couldn't be doing too bad.

A wolf whistle penetrated our lust and kiss induced haze and we broke apart. He dropped his hands, shoved them in his pockets, and quickly stepped backward. I looked out the window and saw the passing tourist who had stopped to whistle. She was grinning mischievously. She waved and walked on past revealing our five slack jawed friends who had apparently just witnessed our kiss.

"I, um, I- uh, I'll just be back later." with that he turned on his heel and left the store. I watched as he zipped up his jacket, pulled on his helmet, mounted his bike, took one last look at me, and slammed his visor shut. He kicked up the kick stand and started his bike. He backed out and they were gone.

I brought my hand up to my lips and sighed. I had a feeling that my life was never going to be the same.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine. All characters are property of their respective owners. Believe me, if they were mine Carlisle and his hot red Ducatti would be in my driveway!**

**A/N: Please don't flog me. It was slow coming and I whole heartedly apologize. Computer crash right before Christmas, move to another state over Christmas, Brain injury confirmations, surgeries, weddings, raising kids, and having some health issues of my own writing had to take a back seat for a while. Give mad props and major cookie points to my pre reader and betas Bella_Barbaric and Brunette_Gal. They are awesome! **

**Chapter four is well on it's way but in the meantime enjoy!**

I stood numbly with my mind shrouded in a haze. My hand still covered my mouth. I still felt his lips on mine like a brand. The unique smell that was all male and all Carlisle still hung faintly in the air. The door had closed long seconds ago but I couldn't seem to make my legs move. This wasn't like me. I wasn't the girl who got swept off her feet by a dashing stranger or made out in public. I was the quiet and introverted girl who always kept a level head.

The roar of revving motorcycles broke me out of my trance and I watched them leave. Rosalie turned and fixed her gaze on me as she started back into the store. I quickly dropped and started moving around boxes of taffy on one of the four large displays in the middle of the store to avoid the questions I knew were coming. The bell above the door jangled signaling her entrance and I raised my eyes. In any other situation the look on her face would have induced fits of giggles, but in this one I was at a loss for words. How did I explain what had just happened to her when I didn't know how to explain it to myself?

Her eyebrows were arched in question and her gaze was fixed on me. She had adopted that stubborn stance and had her hands on her hips. She was tapping her right foot on the floor expectantly.

"What?" I raised my eyes slightly to meet her gaze. I was still crouched on the floor beside the bottom half of the display that held the boxes of taffy.

"Well well well. Look at you Miss Denial. Don't you what me. You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Look Rose," I sighed. "I don't know." I rose to my feet and dusted the fudge and candy crumbs from my butt. "I just don't know."

I walked to the counter and grabbed the key to the store/bathroom and walked out the side door. I just didn't understand it myself. That is all there was to it. I cannot explain the calm that spread through my insides and wrapped around my nerves when he came close to me. I also cannot explain the red hot pulse of need that drew me closer to the mesmerizing stranger. I knew nothing about him except his name and his profession and yet his touch made everything else just disappear.

I opened the door to the store room and grabbed a box full of the one pound of taffy and used it to prop open the door. I grabbed one more of those boxes and tossed it to the ground quickly before shimmying three tall boxes containing 32 oz. cups to the side. I strained around them and slightly to the right to grab two of the boxes that contained the half pound boxes of taffy. I lifted them with moderate ease and plopped them down on top of the other box.

My head snapped up when I heard a clicking sound coming from the window that looked out over the small walkway out back of the store. The ice cream storage freezers stood between the large rectangular windows at the rear of the store and the wooden railing that overlooked the river. I stood behind one of the ice cream freezers peeking out from behind the opened wood door. I looked up into Rosalie's contorted face and started laughing. She really was a peach and it was a shame that more people didn't get to know what an amazing person she was. She had her ears pulled out and her cheeks puffed up with her tongue sticking out. Upon seeing my laughter, she held up a piece of paper with a few more things we needed on it.

I nodded my acknowledgement and turned back around to grab one box each of the 8oz, 16oz, and 32 oz cups and their corresponding lids. I brought them outside and stacked them off to the side so I could grab the last few things we needed.

"Hey Bells!" Jake's booming voice sounded from behind me. "Here, let me take those in for you."

He handed me a shirt with a big brown shaggy wolf on the front of it as well as a small bottle of shampoo. I quirked my eyebrow at the items he placed in my hands. "Uh Jake? What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Rose said something about you needing a shirt earlier but I forgot about it until a few seconds ago. I found a spot of what I think is ice cream on my clothes which made me remember. I grabbed the shirt and then I remembered your hair looked pretty sticky too. I remembered that we had some of these little bottles of shampoo upstairs that my boss used when he renovated the shop this summer. "

"Thanks Jake. I'll uh just clean up then if you are sure you don't mind taking this stuff in."

"No problem."

I shoved the boxes forward and pulled the door shut behind me. I turned on the hot water in the large bucket type sink and stripped off my shirt. I wiped the residual chocolate and ice cream off of my face and tested the water temperature. I turned on and adjusted the cold water to get the water just the way I liked it. When I accomplished that task I stuck my head under the steady stream of water and saturated my hair. I ran my fingers through my hair then reached for the travel size bottle of shampoo.

I squeezed a generous dollop of the shampoo into the palm of my hand and let it slid onto the top of my head. I worked it meticulously into my hair and massaged it into my scalp. When I was satisfied I had it clean, I put my head back under the stream of water and rinsed it clean. Grabbing my hair in my hands I began twisting it to get the excess water out of it before I put on the clean shirt. Satisfied that most of the water was gone I pulled the pony tail holder off my wrist and pulled my slightly wavy hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I grabbed the clean shirt Jake had brought me off of the toilet and tugged it over my head. Despite the fact I had just wrung water out of my hair, the collar of the shirt was noticeably wet when I got it over my head. I tugged it down and giggled slightly when it dropped to my knees and hung there.

Of course it would be huge, mostly everything was on me. Aside from being wholly unattractive, I was hopelessly shorter than most females my age. I gathered the excess material in my hands and twisted before tucking it up under the improvised hemline that I had just made. I stood back and checked myself over before exiting the bathroom. I opened the door and slowly made my way back inside the store where Rosalie was now unpacking the boxes Jake had brought in for me.

As I reached the boxes of taffy by its display and squatted down beside them I began removing them from the boxes. I stacked the pound boxes on my right and the smaller half pound boxes to my left. I then pulled all of the boxes off their shelf and placed them behind me.

Rose had been there when no one else had and had refused to let me be too hard on myself. She never told what she knew about anyone or anything and you could always count on her not to be the girl gossiping behind your back. If Rosalie Hale had something to say about you, she said it straight to your face. It was one of the things I loved most about her. Aside from being the quintessential image of Barbie and exuding a façade of callousness, she was one of the sweetest and most protective people I had ever met.

"Rose?" My voice came out just barely above a whisper. I felt like a hunted mouse in a lion's cage. Silence blanketed the store as she halted what she was doing and looked at me. All of my insecurities danced across my face as I stared back at her from my place on the floor.

"Yes?"

"Tell me I just imagined that."

"Imagined what?"

"The ice cream, the dropping of said ice cream on my foot, and that stranger."

She snorted rather loudly. "Bella I think he ceased to be a stranger once your tongue tried to crawl down his throat."

"Gee thanks." I busied myself putting the display back together and was almost finished when she spoke again.

"Bella, you know I love you, but what was that? I don't think I have ever seen you hold a boy's hand let alone make out with a complete stranger."

"I don't know Rose. I dropped those ice cream tubs on my foot and he was just there and he looked at me. He looked me straight in the eye and when he spoke to me it was like I mattered."

"Oh Bella, you don't know him though. How can you tell all of this right off the bat?"

"I know. I don't know how to explain it because it really doesn't make sense. I am used to being the invisible girl and I have gotten good at it. Talking or having opinions was never an option for me, Charlie made sure of that. I never wanted to change that until now. Rose if you only knew what it was like to be in that house, to be afraid every single day of what was coming." I wiped furiously at my eyes to dash away the tears that had started to fall.

"Oh Bella, I don't know what it was like. I can't even imagine what it was like to be there every day and endure what you did. I know I don't know the half of it but I don't want you hurt and I think it is safe to say Jake doesn't either. You've never even seen this guy before."

"He made it stop Rose. The second he touched me everything just went away and I felt. . .I felt. . .I felt safe. I know that makes me sound crazy but it stopped. He picked me up and brought me in here and everything else melted away. He helped me and he didn't have to. I feel so naïve and stupid. When he helped me stand up after he put the brace on, it was like this slow burn started working its way up my spine and I felt like mush. I moved closer without even knowing it. When he kissed me everything blurred together then faded away. I couldn't get close enough." I turned my eyes up to her and brushed myself off before standing. "That sounds silly of me to say huh?"

"No Bella, it's not silly. Just be careful ok." She would still worry, I knew, and nothing I said would stop that. She was my best friend.

"I promise. Besides, it's not like a man like that is ever going to go for someone like me unless it were to pass the time."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she scolded.

"I'm sorry. I'm really not trying to be. I'm being realistic though. Even if he were interested in me, a man like that is too good for the world I come from."

"Bell. ."

I held up my hand to prevent her from finishing that sentence. "It's ok Rose. Really it is. Now, how about turning on the CD player and putting on some music. It is far too quiet in here."

She grabbed one of the mixed CD's she had made and put it in the player and pushed play. Like me, she was also known to make some crazy mixes. I piled the now empty taffy up next to the door and grinned as the first strands of the song filled the store. She started swaying her hips and picked up a fudge cutter and brought it to her mouth.

_Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_

I couldn't help it. I grabbed a rock candy sucker and brought it up to my mouth and started to sing along. I danced around ice cream coolers swaying my hips to the music and came up beside her. We started singing the chorus together.

My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

By the end of the first chorus we were both laughing hysterically. We relinquished our microphones and split the remaining boxes and started to unpack and put away the remaining supplies I had brought in.

_Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded  
Oh pretty baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
It's not the way I planned it  
Show me how you want it to be  
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now, oh because_

My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

_Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time_

My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Rose and I were a really efficient team and soon enough we had the remainder of the boxes unpacked. The music continued to play in the background as a customer wandered in. I was breaking down boxes and shoving them into a taller box that our 32 ounce cups came in so I paused to look up at Rose, silently asking her if she needed my help. She gave me a short shake of her head that signaled no so I finished my task and picked them up and shouldered out the front door. I turned left and started past the other four rather large stores that stood between me and the dumpster. I meandered slowly toward my destination, taking my time to enjoy the fresh air because I knew Rose could handle herself for a few minutes.

As soon as I got within range of the dumpster I sucked in a quick breath and held it. I detested the smell of trash so I hurried up and tossed the boxes into the trash and turned back around. I tucked my hands into my back pockets and looked around me. Tourists milled around coming in and out of shops with their families. I felt a pang of jealously shoot through me as I thought about Charlie, Renee and Emmett. My life was most definitely NOT normal. If it were I wouldn't be here and I certainly wouldn't have the problems I do. I opened the doors and smiled at Rose as she put a lid on the fresh lemonade she had just made and turned around and handed it to her customer.

"Thank you sir and have a great day," she called. The man moved past me and out the door and I watched her turn jerkily around, grab the last half of the lemon from the juicer, and let the handle fall heavily as she tossed it into the trash.

There was a loud pop and I watched in slow motion as the front of the cabinet separated from the rest of the structure and fell forward. Rosalie squeaked, hopped up on the counter, and drew her feet up to her. My jaw dropped open as the whole thing tilted crazily to the side and collapsed. The mixer, containers that held the waters for the lemonade, cups, straws, and lids slid noisily to the floor. The lids popped off the waters as they hit the floor and they sprayed everywhere as Rose and I remained stock still gaping both at each other and the scene unfolding in front of us. Silence reigned in the store as it all came to a rest. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. She swung her legs over the counter and came to stand beside me.

"This just isn't our day is it?" she said.

My only response was to chuckle and rise to my tip toes to attempt to assess the damage. There was never a dull day around here, that's for sure. "Well, it isn't going to clean itself up and we are almost to the drama rush."

The drama, otherwise called 'Unto These Hills', started around 7:30-8:00 on Monday through Saturdays. It was closed on Sundays. It was a portrayal of the Cherokee Tribe's forced removal from their homes and herding across the United States to Oklahoma by Andrew Jackson. I had yet to see it but was still on a campaign to get either Jake or Rose to come with me. We always started getting the pre-show rush around 7pm on the days it ran and it consistently stayed that way until about ten or so minutes before it started.

We started around the ice cream freezers, grabbed rags from the sink, and were just about to round the corner of the fudge and candy displays when we noticed we weren't alone. Just inside the door holding a couple of white grocery bags stood none other than Royce and Carlisle.

They stood with their mouths slightly agape and their eyes darting back and forth between us and the watery mess behind the counter.

"So uh, what did you guys do while we were gone?" Royce asked while trying valiantly not to smile.

At this we broke out into a fresh round of giggles. I wrapped my arms around my mid-section as Rose doubled over and snorted. Her snort only made me laugh harder. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes, losing our breath laughing while the guys stared at us blankly.

Catching my breath I pointed at the heaped mess and then looked at the guys. "Uh, it broke."

"It didn't just break," Rose said a little breathlessly. "The front popped off and fell forward. Then, the whole thing just folded sideways and everything fell on to the floor."

Carlisle's eyes began to twinkle as he walked forward and looked over at the mess. He shook his head and came towards me with a slight grin on his face. He looped the grocery bag around my left hand and pushed me gently towards the table.

"I'll tell you what ladies," he began and motioned to Royce. "How about you two sit down and eat while we try to see if we can fix this little. . .problem."

Seconds later I was joined by Rose who was now holding a grocery bag of her own. She and I sat down at the small table and looked towards the guys.

"Where do you keep the tools?" Royce called as they reached the mess.

"Under the counter, on the second shelf, under register one," I said automatically.

"Register one?" he asked.

Rose raised her finger and pointed to the register directly in front of the mess. She opened the bag she held and grinned madly at its contents before pulling out a root beer, pudding cup, and a massive turkey sandwich.

"Nails?" he called a few minutes later.

"Same place, just a little further back" she said around a gigantic mouth full of sandwich.

I sat back in my chair and marveled at the scene in front of me. Rose had her mouth stuffed full of a sandwich and was groaning in appreciation with her eyes rolled back in her head. I didn't blame her; she hadn't eaten since she inhaled her bagel while we left the apartment this morning. Royce had hefted the non-sweetened water container off the floor and was carrying it towards the sink where he had taken the other one. My gaze came back to rest on Carlisle as he started to piece the broken cabinet back together. He was bent over, his rear up in the air, mumbling to himself as he began to place and hammer nails into the base of the cabinet.

Time seemed to blur as I watched him. It seemed I was completely captivated by his methodical reconstruction. I jumped and nearly fell out of the chair I occupied as Rose whipped out her cell phone and squealed as she snapped a picture. The guys had stopped their task to look at the source of the sound as Rose extended her arm to show me the image she had captured.

I giggled as I got a look. She had captured Carlisle with his rump straight in the air with his arm contorted, wielding a hammer. Royce stood to the side with his face screwed up as he plopped wet paper towels into the trash bin.

"That's a good one," I told her.

"What's a good one?" Carlisle asked as he stood and put his hammer down on the counter. "Hey Royce, help me lift this counter top back onto the cabinet."

"You got it," he said as he moved to the far end of the counter top and bent over to grab the edges. "Ready?"

"Lift on the count of three. One…two…three!"

They hefted it effortlessly and set it back on the re-constructed cabinet. Rose was looking between the boys and me. She grabbed her empty food bag quickly before standing and walking to the trash can that was on our side of the counters.

"Hey Carlisle," she said. "I'll help Royce put the stuff back on the counter if you make Bella eat."

"Sure," he called to her good naturedly. He came out from behind the counter and made his way over to the table where I sat. He squatted in front of me and put his hand on my knee. He gave me a heart melting smile that reached all the way to his eyes. I vaguely heard a click in the background that was followed by a "how cute".

"Aren't you even a little bit curious about what's in the bag?" he asked.

"Is it food?"

"That is a very good assumption Isabella," he chuckled. "It is in fact the supper I was told you hadn't eaten yet."

I shot Rose a death glare to which I was sure she didn't see before I turned back to him. "Thank you. It was really thoughtful and sweet of you to do this, but I am really not hungry. I told her that but I'm guessing she left that part out. I'm sorry you went through all that trouble."

"For you Isabella, it was all my pleasure. At least look and see what's in there, you may find something that strikes your fancy."

Unable to deny him I opened the bag and sat it in my lap. I reached my hand into the bag and pulled out a round bottle which I pre-determined was a soda. I grinned at him as I caught sight of the cherry Pepsi logo. I put my first item on the table and delved back into the bag. Next, I reached way down in the bag and found purchase on a cylindrical object. My smile grew bigger as I pulled out a dill pickle that was wrapped in an individual ziplock baggie. I suppressed a small giggle.

I looked at him and saw the excitement dancing in his eyes and couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth. "You really are wonderful. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Nope," he popped the last letter and nudged my knee again. "Keep looking."

I was hooked. I quirked my right eyebrow at him and shoved my hand back into the back. I latched onto the next purchase and drew it out.

"My favorite!" I squealed as I pulled out a bag of salt and vinegar chips. "What else did you put in here?"

"I guess you'll just have to look and see," he said as he pulled himself into the chair across from me. He propped his chin on one of his hands and continued to watch me as I reached back into the bag.

I wrapped my hand around what was obviously a sandwich and I pulled it out. I turned it to one side and then the other as I tried to see what kind of sandwich he had brought me. When I couldn't immediately determine what it was I began to unwrap it. The smell hit me almost immediately and I gave free reign to the laughter that bubbled up inside of me. I had laughed more today than I had in years it seemed. My eyes twinkled as I looked up at him.

"Thank you. Bologna and cheese is my favorite."

"You're welcome." He grinned.

Not wanting to upset any of the three people who now stared at me expectantly, I took a large bite out of it and groaned. I really did love bologna. Charlie used to make fun of me all the time for it. He was always leering at me saying that if there were ever a restaurant that served bologna and cheese sandwiches I would single handedly keep them in business. He would then proceed to make comments about it being the food choice of trailer trash. I shuddered and continued chewing.

I methodically put away the generous contents of the supper Carlisle had brought me. When I was finished I put all of the trash back into the bag, leaned back in my chair, and rested my hands on my ridiculously full stomach. I felt sick. Rosalie, ever watchful, mouthed her apology to me across the store. She meant well and although she knew a little about my former home life, I had never told anyone just how bad it was.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Carlisle disposed of my trash. I snapped out of my thought induced trance when the bell jingled, thus signaling the arrival of a customer. I jumped out of my chair and darted around the corner of the freezers and took my place. Game on, I thought to myself, as more and more people filed in the door.

They kept coming at a steady pace for the next half hour. Rose and I moved around each other effortlessly as we met their demands. Neither of us paid any attention to the two quiet men in the corner who were watching us.

We followed the last patrons to the door and after they were safely down the stairs, we locked them. We turned to each other and high fived.

"Way to go B! We kicked ass!" she said with an exhausted smile.

"Yes Rose. Yes we did." I smiled weakly. My stomach was beginning to churn viciously. I really shouldn't have eaten all of that food. Carlisle was just so sweet and thoughtful and my eating it had pleased him so much. I didn't dare tell anyone what the problem really was. I just wanted it all to go away. I wanted to eat food, enjoy it, and not throw it back up within an hour. It was a side effect, I was told, of the prescription diet pills my father had forced me to take. Vitamins he had called them and I hadn't known it was a lie until I left. Within days of leaving and not taking it every day, my system had begun purging itself. Now, here I was months later and I had yet to recover from the damage it had done to my system.

With a violent heave, I slapped my hand over my mouth and dashed out the door. I ran to the left, past all of the stores, down the steps to the water, and dropped to my knees. I heaved for ages it seemed as my stomach emptied its contents into the rushing water below. I sat back on my haunches and wrapped my arms around myself and squeezed my eyes shut. Warm, strong arms wrapped around me and I sank into them. Tears of frustration and anger ran freely down my cheeks.

"My Isabella, what's wrong?"

I looked back into his clear blue eyes and whimpered. I shot forward again and heaved into the water. My whole body contracted painfully as I vomited yet again. I was helpless to control it.

"Ugh," I cried. "I hate him. I hate him. I hate him."

"Hate who?" His arms wrapped themselves a little tighter around me.

"Charlie," I spat. I rocked backwards and sat down on my butt. I let my feet dangle off the edge of the walk and sank back into the strong warmth behind me. I drew in a shaky breath and tried to calm myself. It wasn't hard to do with him there. I wish I knew just what it was about the man who sat so silently behind me that gave me this sense of overwhelming safety and peace. I instinctively knew that no matter where I was, if Carlisle were there I was safe.

"Who's Charlie?" I could feel the words rumbling his chest. I turned and looked up at him.

"He is my father," I said weakly. Carlisle's mouth dropped open and he stared at me. "It's not important. I need to get back in there."

I stood up and brushed the dirt and small rocks that stuck to my behind and started past him. He reached out and grabbed my arm, effectively stopping my progress and turning me to face him.

"What did he do to you Isabella?" he asked, his eyes were dancing with emotion. There were so many I couldn't pin them down. He almost looked as though he cared. But that was silly. How could a perfect stranger care. Better yet, how could he care about me.

"He taught me that fairy tales don't exist and all princesses don't get princes that sweep in and rescue them. He taught me that biology doesn't make a parent. He taught me that all I'll ever have is myself and to sleep with both eyes open."

"Oh Isabella, I am so sor. . ."

"DON'T feel sorry for me. I don't want pity. I'm alive and I got out which is a lot more than some people get. So please, save your pity for someone else."

I tried to wrench my arm from his grasp but he had an iron grip on it. He used the offset in my balance to tug me from the step and into his arms. I stood there rigidly in the circle of his arms. My breathing was still labored from both my tirade and my profuse vomiting. I had to work to suppress my instinctive flinch at this sudden embrace. I kept my eyes tightly shut as my muscles started to relax. His breath was warm and steady as it drifted across the crown of my head.

His left hand cupped the back off my head holding me to the curve of his neck. His right arm was wrapped tightly around me and rested on the small of my back. I had no idea how long we stood there out of sight next to the river. My breathing gradually calmed and he pulled back to look at me. He reached up and brushed the stray strands of hair out of my face and tucked them behind my ears. My heart rate picked up and my breath hitched as his blond head lowered. He brushed his lips oh so softly across mine once. . .twice. . .three times before they settled on mine fully.

He sighed a breath into my mouth before his tongue snaked out and traced my lower lip lightly. Resisting didn't even cross my mind as I brought my hands up and wound them around his neck as I opened my mouth for him. I captured his upper lip between mine and traced the underside of it lightly with my tongue. I was rewarded by a hearty groan. I smiled against his mouth as our mouths duelled against each other. We were battling each other to get closer.

"Ahem." I turned to look into the amused eyes of Royce. His eyes were full of mirth. "Rose says she is about done closing down. If it's ok with you man, I thought we could give the girls a lift home."

"I don't mind. Do you Isabella?" Carlisle looked down at me.

"Umm aren't you guys on motorcycles?" I had yet to remove my hands from their place in his hair.

"Yep." Their reply was quick as were their answering smiles. It was clear they loved their bikes. I didn't blame them. They were, for lack of a better word, hot.

"Well where would Rose and I fit?"

"Easy peasy," Royce said. "Rose would be on my bike and you'd be on his."

"Helmets?" I looked from one man to the other.

"The guys let us borrow theirs as extras just in case."

"Oh. Well, ok."

"Sweet!" He fist pumped the air and took off back towards the store.

Carlisle looked down at me and smiled gently. His thumbs were rubbing soft circles on my face. I sighed in contentment and decided to just let whatever this was be.

"More than meets the eye Isabella?"

"More than meets the eye Carlisle."

Our fingers laced together and we started off towards the bikes.

**A/N: Duhn Duhn Duhn! And the story starts to unfold. .Whatcha think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** The characters don't belong to me, they are property of their creator Stephanie Meyer. I just like to take them out and play with them. The story line is my own.**

**A/N :**** First off I want to apologize in the time gap between this chapter and the last. RL hasn't been very kind as of late. Please excuse the typos and awful abuse of commas. In haste to get this to you fair readers I have yet to run it by my beta. So here is installment 4 of My Saving Grace. Love or hate it, let me know. I love to hear what you think. All reviewers get a sneak peek of Chapter 5.**

**BPOV**

The fourth of July dawned clear, bright, and beautiful. The sun brought with it the reality of me in my twin sized bed tangled up in the most beautiful man. I couldn't tell where he ended and I began. Not believing that I could be so fortunate, I had to pinch myself to see if I was really awake. I flinched as I twisted my fingers on my skin to ascertain that I was really awake. Sometimes I really couldn't believe that he was real or that he was seemingly mine. Things like this, like him, didn't happen to girls like me. I lifted my hand to his face and traced his eyebrow lightly. I wanted to commit everything about him to memory.

I finished my exploration of first one eyebrow and then the other, smiling all the while. Satisfied that I had found every crease in his brow, I ran my fingers over the rest of his face. I didn't know what the rest of this summer held. I didn't know what would happen to him or to me when my time here was done. I was trying my best not to think about it. I had to have faith that things would work out. I had to keep telling myself that after everything I have been through, God would never be as cruel as to take this too.

I needed to hold on to the fact that he chose to come back when he didn't have to. We have been growing steadily closer over the past few weeks. We spent a couple of hours a day on the phone and the rest of the time we exchanged e-mails. I was getting to know him bit by bit. He was funny and smart and loved to read. He had a great big open heart and would give someone the coat off of his back in the middle of a snow storm to keep them warm. He was nurturing, kind, and gentle. In short, he was everything I didn't know existed in a man. It was impossible not to be completely in love with him. In love? Where did that come from? I traced his features one by one.

My ministrations drew him out of his peaceful slumber. His eyebrows drew together as his arms and legs tightened around me. He looked troubled and I couldn't have that so I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the spot right between his eyes.

"Mmmmm." Carlisle groaned as he opened one eye to peep at me. A slow smile spread across his face as he began to stretch. "Good morning Isabella."

I couldn't form a coherent response so I just smiled at him. I moved my ministrations to his beautiful head of hair and began to run my fingers softly through it. He all but purred. Did he have to be so perfect? I released a sigh of contentment and was just about to say something when my bedroom door burst open.

I lifted my head from the half of the pillow I occupied and looked over Carlisle to seek out the source of the intrusion. A loud snort escaped my mouth as I took in the sight before me. Rose had one hand covering her eyes and the other extended holding a mug of something hot. I could see the steam rising over the top of the cup.

"Rise and shine Bells. I hope you're decent. You better be decent! It is way too early to see anyone's bare body parts. "

A few not so girly giggles escaped through the fingers I had clapped over my mouth.

"I'm covered Rose." I said. Carlisle buried his head in my chest with a low growl. So maybe he wasn't a morning person. I couldn't help myself so I started laughing a little harder.

"What about the delectable rear of that beautiful man I know you have in your bed?"

My laughter was joined by Rose's as I made an exaggerated show seeing if Carlisle and I were appropriately covered.

"Yep, his is too."

"Well that's a pity." She peeked through her fingers. "If the way he fills out his jeans is any indication, I would say his derriere deserves its own holiday."

At that Carlisle's head shot up from its resting place and his shocked gaze landed on hers.

"You were checking me out?" he asked incredulously. He raised a hand to scratch the stubble on his chin and wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh honey" she said "every red blooded female within a 20 mile radius of you checks you out."

"You're joking." He gaped at her. His disbelief of her outrageous statement was evident in his voice.

"I am one hundred percent serious." She crossed her heart. "If you don't believe me just ask her." Her mischievous grin was contagious as she pointed a slender finger at me. She was enjoying this!

I giggled and looked at him. Did he really have no idea as to how attractive he was? From the look on his face I was going to go with no.

"It's true. You are gorgeous and your butt does need its own holiday." I raised my nose in the air as I caught a whiff of what Rose had in the cup. "Is that coffee?"

"Maybe."

I looked at Carlisle who had a peaceful smile on his face as he listened to our by-play. He was slowly sitting up.

"You mean to tell me that we wasted time on my boyfriend's delectable rear when you had caffeine. Give it!" I stuck out my hand and beckoned her closer.

I was so focused on the cup of coffee coming toward me that I completely missed the faraway look in Carlisle's eyes. But Rosalie didn't.

She handed the cup to Carlisle and retreated back to the door. He sat patiently with the fragrant cup of what smelled like a hazelnut brew sitting in his lap while he waited for me to get situated. I had slowly moved to sit up during the course of our conversation with Rosalie. I was now draped haphazardly across his semi reclining body. My butt was planted in the corner of my bed where it sat in the corner against the wall while my legs were draped across his. I tucked my freezing cold toes under his bare calf and snatched the mug of coffee from his hands.

I brought it up to my nose and inhaled deeply and took a small sip letting out a deep groan as I took my first sip. "Marry me Rose and have my babies. This coffee tastes amazing."

"Marry you and give up on George Clooney? Never!"

"Your loss, I'd be an excellent wife."

"So you say." She grinned widely. The force of Carlisle's laughter was now shaking the bed as he tried valiantly to stifle an un-manly snort.

"Are you guys like this every day?"

"Nope, just the ones I get up before she does." I raised my eyebrows slightly at her while I sipped greedily from my coffee cup. She raised her hands and shook her head. "Ok, ok. So this is the first time that I've ever made the coffee. That one is usually up before 4:30 every morning cooking something. I am going to go ahead and go open the store Bells. Take an extra hour before you come in. Take a shower and maybe show him that spot by the river that you like."

I nodded my agreement and snuggled down into the corner to finish my coffee. Rose made her retreat a few seconds later and I listened intently as a car started and drove away. Feeling his eyes on me, I turned my gaze to him. He was looking at me with a curious expression on his face.

"What?" I started to squirm slightly. I hated being stared at.

"4:30?"

"Yep." I popped the "p" and looked down into my cup. I didn't like where this was leading.

"Every day?"

"Most every day, yes."

"I thought most normal teenagers slept until 10 minutes before school was supposed to start. I know I did. Why 4:30?"

I climbed over him with my cup in hand and started towards the door before I turned to answer him.

"He liked his breakfast early and I wasn't a fan of his version of an alarm clock. I just started getting up before he did. It was a lot easier."

"He?"

"Charlie."

"Why do you call him that?" I continued to stare at the floor to avoid his gaze. I had successfully managed to avoid this topic of conversation since that day by the river. Only three people knew my past and I rather liked it that way. I felt a little guilty that not even my closest friends knew the extent of what my life was like before I left home.

"No one could ever accuse him of being a father. That's why."

"Wait, so you're saying that Charlie is your father?" His face was starting pale as he sat up straighter.

"Yes." I could feel my face heating up as I continued to stare at the floor. I was so ashamed that he was hearing these things. Rose, Billy, and Jake all looked at me differently after they found out. The pity poured from them in waves and that was the one thing I found I couldn't bear.

"By the river that day, was that his fault too?"

Unable to find my voice I shook my head, turned on my heel, and made my way to the small but efficient kitchen. I put my cup in the sink and braced myself against the counter. I heard the padding of his bare feet as he joined me in the kitchen. A few seconds later I felt his warm arms envelop me and turn me to face him. He buried his nose in the hair on top of my head and held me. I looked up at him with eyes full of tears as all of my uncertainty, pain, inadequacy, and nightmares rose to the surface. I felt safe within the circle of his arms so I didn't try to hide it. Hopefully he wouldn't run screaming before I was finished.

"Oh Isabella, beautiful girl, how bad was it? Will you tell me?" His hands rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Carlisle I. . .I'm afraid to. I couldn't stand it if you pitied or looked at me differently."

His face remained solemn as cupped my face in his large hands and bent to gently place his lips on mine. His warm kiss gave me a sense of comfort and reassurance. He pulled away and put his forehead against mine as he held my gaze.

"Never."

"I was eight when Renee left us. I hardly remember her now but Charlie never forgot. That was the year it started getting bad. A few days after she left, he told me that he never wanted me and that I had ruined his life." I flinched at his indrawn breath. He swung me up in his arms and strode towards the couch and sat down.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess it was because I looked like my mother. I guess I was a reminder." I had my head bent and was wringing my hands. I didn't dare look up.

"Us?"

"I have a brother. His name is Emmett. He left the same year for college so he never knew how bad it got for me. He didn't even look back though. After my mother left, Charlie started drinking pretty heavily. He was never a gentle man but after that he didn't care about what he hit. I was usually handy."

"HE HIT YOU?" Not bothering to lift my face, I gave a slight nod. I heard his jaw snap shut and his teeth clack together. His arms tightened around me to the point of pain. All of the color drained from my face when I glanced up from my lap and noticed the look on his face. Unbridled anger and violence were written in the lines of his face. The muscle in his jaw was twitching madly as he ground his teeth together hard. "How often did it happen?"

"I don't know. I stopped counting after a while." I noticed that his body was practically vibrating beneath me with the force of his emotions. I closed my eyes against the memories of another place and time. I curled into myself and buried my face in my knees. I had learned to do that after a particularly nasty incident in which I ended up with a black eye and a fractured cheek bone. It allowed me to make myself smaller and shield my face. I was choking on the tears I was trying to keep silent.

"Was it every day?" He said above me. He had yet to look down at me. His eyes were fixated on a spot on the opposite wall.

"Most of the time yes it was."

"How bad was it?"

"It could have been a lot worse. I was lucky."

"You were lucky? Hardly. You should never have had to endure it. Only a coward raises his hand to a woman, let alone a child. Will you tell me more?"

"I remember about a week after she left, he started making me get up before school to cook his breakfast. He said that since my flaky tramp of a mother wasn't there to do it then her fat and ugly daughter would. After all, it was the least I could do in exchange for a roof over my head and food to eat. I have never been a morning person so getting up at 0500 every day was hard at first. Whenever I overslept or wasn't out of bed before him, he would get angry. Sometimes he would just slap me across the face and others he would take a swing at whichever part he could get to first. After a while it became like a game to him. If he found me asleep any other time of the day he would do things like flip the mattress with me still on it. Once he even poured hot water on my face.

After a while I made it a point to get up before he did in order to make his breakfast and leave for the bus stop before he could start in on me. Now it's just a habit. I know he isn't here to enforce it but my mind still complies."

"It makes sense that you would still orient yourself around those habits, Isabella. When something like that is beaten into you like that for so long, it just folds itself into your mind. It's a normal reaction. A lot of victims of domestic violence receive treatment for many months after an incident occurs. Some victims need more time to work through it. I. . .knew a man my second year of med school who had been in counseling for over 6 years. He said he still struggles with it some days. It helps to talk about it. If you like, I would be happy to help you find someone."

I started shaking my head no vehemently. What was this second year of med school business? I thought he was in his second year.

"Finding help in that town would do no good. I would become an even bigger joke than I already am. Everyone in that town only knows what Charlie tells them and they take it as the word of God."

"Surely someone must have seen something through the years."

"Oh, most everyone saw it at one point or another. Charlie's explanations had me drawn as an ignorant, thieving, and clumsy child. He was the police chief so they believed him. He was good to everyone else and in front of everyone else so he was nice to me so they bought it. To them I was just poor plain little Bella with sticky fingers and a sorry sense of balance."

"Sticky fingers? I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that term."

"Seriously? I thought it was common knowledge."

"If I'm asking for clarification then I obviously don't know what it means."

"Sorry. Sticky fingers is a slang term used to describe people who steal. You see, Charlie's second wife hated me even more than he did. To get back at me for daring to share her air, she started stealing stuff and blaming me. She thought it was funny. After I turned nine a friend of his let me start doing little things around his house and for others on the Rez. They paid me under the table so I could have a little cash to get the things I needed. I haven't asked for another thing since."

"But you were a child."

"I was never that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I'm certainly not."

"Parents should take care of and nurture their children, not hit them and put them down. Children are a gift, not a burden."

"Obviously some people never got that memo. I need to shower."

I got up from his lap and made my way to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and started the water. I sat on the edge of the tub while I waited for the water to heat up. I understood his indignation about what I told him and even his anger. I certainly hadn't expected it though. My life was different from others and I was ok with that. His anger about the things I told him had taken me by surprise. Aside from Rosalie no one had ever shown interest in my life or me. I had to be losing my mind to tell him so much so soon, no matter how crazy about him I was becoming. I hadn't thought twice about blurting out so many embarrassing details about myself and I was mortified. I can only imagine what he thought of me now.

I stuck my fingers under the spigot and decided it was right so I pulled the shower lever and pulled the curtain closed. I turned around to face the mirror and pulled off my tank top and dropped it in the hamper on top of the washer. It sat just to the left of the small sink in the equally small bathroom. Next I shed my PJ pants and dropped them in the hamper. I turned to look at myself in the mirror and sighed. I would never be a great beauty but I would pass I suppose. My plain white cotton bra and panties were nothing to look at. Shaking my head I reached forward to grab my clip off of the sink. I twisted my hair and secured it with the clip. I turned towards the shower and reached behind me to unhook my bra. As it was slipping down my arms the door burst open.

"Isabella I. . ." he burst out as he came in the door. He stopped abruptly as he took in my state of undress. His eyes went wide. I yanked my bra back up and clasped my arms in front of me to hide myself from him. I opened my mouth to speak but no words were coming out. Carlisle's eyes began to travel over me with lazy delight. His eyes might as well have been his hands, I felt them all over. As embarrassed as I was I couldn't seem to make myself move.

The temperature in the room spiked as his eyes met mine and he took a step toward me. I instinctively stepped backward and was met with the wall. I stared at his Adams apple and wrapped my arms more tightly around myself. No one had ever some this close to seeing me completely naked and I was wildly embarrassed. I didn't have the experience or sophistication other girls had to draw on to know how to take this, so I did nothing.

Seeing no way around him or out of my makeshift cage, I stood there against the wall and watched as he got closer and closer. One big muscular forearm came up to rest to the left of my head while his other hand hovered just over my right one. My arms, which I had dropped when he advanced on me, hung limply at my sides. My bra lay forgotten at my feet as I stood captivated by the handsome man in front of me. His free hand released mine and started a slow journey up my arm. The heat poured from his hand and into my body and I gulped loudly. His breathing was becoming as labored as mine.

"Isabella. You are so beautiful little one. I have to. . .I need to. . .I mean I want to touch you. May I?"

My heart was pounding a fast and hard rhythm as I slowly nodded my consent. A warm finger touched my hair line and began a slow and methodic pattern around my face. It traveled slowly around the hull of one ear, across my cheek, and down to my mouth. A small strangled sound erupted from my mouth at the sensation it aroused. My eyes locked on his ever darkening ones as his seemed to be mesmerized by the finger traveling over my skin. From my lips it made a slow trail to my collarbone. It went across the right and traveled over to the left before going down further still. His breathing became even more labored and erratic as his finger reached my breast and began to draw circles around it. They became smaller with each pass before he drew back and looked into my eyes. I don't know how much time passed as we stared at each other. I felt his hand again start to travel upward, this time up my side.

I looked down at his hand as it moved over my skin, captivated by how beautiful it looked against my pale skin. Guessing its destination I frantically raised my eyes to his and caught his wrist with my hand while shaking my head.

"I…I've never…No one has ever…"

"Shh." His head dipped quickly as he pecked my lips before drawing back and looking into my eyes. His hand engulfed my breast and a tortured moan escaped me.

A low growl erupted from his chest as his right arm snaked its way around my waist and pulled my young and un-tutored body against his. My knees buckled from the contact as I shamelessly whimpered at the mass of sensations and feelings coursing their way through me. My arms went around him of their own accord as I clung to him.

He dropped his head to the crook of my neck and nuzzled it with his nose. He inhaled deeply as he ran his nose up the side of my neck before coming to rest behind my left ear. He inhaled deeply again and groaned.

"Isabella you smell positively delicious." He ran his tongue along the same path his nose had just taken before making its way back up to my ear. "You taste even better. God! This isn't enough; I want to feel you against me."

Words seemed to be evading me at present so I gave him a slight nod. Seconds later he smiled and reached up with the arm that wasn't holding me and pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed it backwards at the bathroom door. I was terrified and excited all at once of what would happen next. It was inconceivable that a man should want me, let alone the beautiful man who stood in front of me. My eyes drank their fill as I couldn't help but stare at the mass amounts of skin he had exposed.

Not counting the costs I moved forward a fraction and lifted my pointer finger to his chest and traced the chiseled lines of his chest and abdomen. His breath caught at my touch and his hands caught my arms. The sudden movement caught me off guard and I stopped instantly. Tears flooded my eyes as I looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I shouldn't have…"

"Hush now it's ok." I tore out of his arms and walked to the dryer a couple of steps away. I braced myself on it and hung my head.

"You don't have to lie to me Carlisle. I know it was awful. I just don't know what.."

Warm arms engulfed me from behind. He slowly drew me into his arms, turned me around, and lowered his mouth to mine. I groaned harshly as I was flooded with heat. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"I would never lie to you. It wasn't awful Isabella. It was quite the opposite really."

"Then why?"

"I didn't want to frighten you. I didn't want you to feel this." He drug my hips flush against his and I felt his hardness against my stomach. The air slid out of my lungs and my eyes grew wider than ever.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Oh."

His mouth lowered to cover mine. His lips brushed lightly from side to side. I slid my arms up and around his neck and opened my mouth. I pulled myself against him even more as my body started reacting on its own. My tongue snaked out and traced his bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth. He groaned at that and empowered by his reaction I moved my attentions to the top one. I slowly traced his top lip before darting my tongue into his mouth and tracing the inside of his lip. I sucked it into my mouth and nibbled it gently before releasing it.

I was lifted off of the ground and was cradled against his chest. He smiled at me. It was one of those rare smiles that touched his eyes and lit up his entire face. I was so entranced by it that all I could do was look at him and smile. Somewhere in the midst of all of the activity he had removed his clothing. Afraid to look down, I kept my eyes on his face. He propped one foot on the side of the tub and balanced me on his knee while he reached into the shower to test the water temperature. Satisfied with it he pulled back the curtain and looked at me. He spoke so quietly that I barely heard him.

"How about that shower? I need to talk to you about something after we are done."

He stepped into the shower with me still cradled in his arms.

**A/N:**** Soooo what do we think of that little peek into Bella's past? What do you thinks happens next? I bet you'll never guess! I am thinking one more chapter before we return to the present and check in on Bella and Edward's wedding.**


	5. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

**Thank you all for your marked enthusiasm for My Saving Grace. Your reviews make me smile, giggle uncontrollably, and keep the inner writer motivated. Unfortunately my stupid immune system decided to take a nose dive and I am stuck in bed. Side effects of the medication include forgetfulness, clumsiness, sounding like an elderly man with emphysema, hacking, sneezing the craziest colors, total lack of balance, and I have the attention span of a flea. Hang with me guys I will do my very best to have the next chapter out before the end of the week. Until then I leave you with a Chapter 5 teaser.**

**B**

****

"OH MY GOD! What the hell is on your foot? Are those pink? Is that fuzz? " She hopped up on the counter beside the cash register and swung her long graceful legs over to the other side. She slid off and walked over to Carlisle and I stood frozen by the display of taffy. Making an exaggerated show of it she knelt down to my feet and lifted one off the ground. My center of gravity momentarily thrown off I toppled sideways and grabbed hold of Carlisle for support. She slipped one hand from around my ankle and poked my shoe as comically tried to figure out what they were. She poked here and there, turning my foot every which way.

I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer. I snorted loudly and buried my face in Carlisle's shoulder. My laughter was uncontrollably wracking my body by this point as I watched my best friend poke and prod at the new shoes I wore. They were the sweetest most thoughtful gift I had ever been given and I loved them. It didn't matter to me at all that they look like I strung some rubber bands on some rabbits, dyed them pink, and strapped them to my feet.

"Ha!" She jumped up and shoved a long finger up to my face. "You, don't move an inch!" She darted quickly out the door and came back seconds later dragging a lost looking Jake behind her.

"Jake," I heard her saying as she opened the door, "You have GOT to see this! Bella is wearing creatures on her feet."

"Rosie it can't be that bad. I have only seen her wear those dollar store ones and I don't think you could call those creatures."

She dragged him to stand a few feet from me and pointed to my shoes. He looked and gasped then began to rub his eyes furiously before looking at her feet again.

"Umm Bells?"

"Yes Jake?" I said between bouts of laughter. It was starting to hurt now.

"What the hell are those?" he said pointing at my feet.

"Shoes Jake."

"Bella?"

"Yes Jake?"

"Are they dead?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** They aren't mine. I just like to take them out and play with them every once in a while.**

**A/N:**** Here it is! Sorry for the delay, it has been hectic around here. RL is giving me a run for my money. She doesn't like being kicked in the shins as it turns out. Things are settling down so my muse and I finished chapter 5 finally. So here it is. Let me know what you think. Should we have one more chapter of the past before we head back to the present or do we want to head back now?**

****

An hour and a half later they walked into the store hands clasped tightly together and big smiles on their faces. To anyone who passed them, they looked like any couple who were in love. Happiness radiated from her pores and his eyes twinkled every time he looked at her. On her feet were a bright pink pair of fuzzy flip flops and hanging from her free hand was the pair that usually graced her feet. A dainty bracelet graced her wrist. Easiness and comfort bounced between them as they chatted. Inside the store the blond girl watched them, a small smile gracing her lips. The blond man looked up from his pretty brunette companion and caught the girl watching them. Clouds rolled through his eyes before he smiled and led his companion through the door to the candy shop.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. You're late B!"

"Sorry Rose, we got a little side tracked." I said sheepishly.

"Sidetracked? By what exactly?"

I blushed madly knowing my friend would pick up on my secret eventually but I hoped to divert her quickly enough that she would not ask questions until later. I lifted my foot and pointed to my new flops.

"OH MY GOD! What the hell is on your foot? Are those pink? Is that fuzz? " She hopped up on the counter beside the cash register and swung her long graceful legs over to the other side. She slid off and walked over to Carlisle and I stood frozen by the display of taffy. Making an exaggerated show of it she knelt down to my feet and lifted one off the ground. My center of gravity momentarily thrown off I toppled sideways and grabbed hold of Carlisle for support. She slipped one hand from around my ankle and poked my shoe as comically tried to figure out what they were. She poked here and there, turning my foot every which way.

I couldn't hold back my laughter any longer. I snorted loudly and buried my face in Carlisle's shoulder. My laughter was uncontrollably wracking my body by this point as I watched my best friend poke and prod at the new shoes I wore. They were the sweetest most thoughtful gift I had ever been given and I loved them. It didn't matter to me at all that they look like I strung some rubber bands on some rabbits, dyed them pink, and strapped them to my feet.

"Ha!" She jumped up and shoved a long finger up to my face. "You, don't move an inch!" She darted quickly out the door and came back seconds later dragging a lost looking Jake behind her.

"Jake," I heard her saying as she opened the door, "You have GOT to see this! Bella is wearing creatures on her feet."

"Rosie it can't be that bad. I have only seen her wear those dollar store ones and I don't think you could call those creatures."

She dragged him to stand a few feet from me and pointed to my shoes. He looked and gasped then began to rub his eyes furiously before looking at her feet again.

"Umm Bells?"

"Yes Jake?" I said between bouts of laughter. It was starting to hurt now.

"What the hell are those?" he said pointing at my feet.

"Shoes Jake."

"Bella?"

"Yes Jake?"

"Are they dead?"

Carlisle's chest began to shake with silent laughter. I couldn't even try to contain mine. I doubled over and wrapped my arms around my stomach and continued to laugh as Jake inched closer to my feet and began to poke at my flops. After a minute he straightened up and looked at me. Rose was just behind him still rolling.

"Damn Bells, I know you hated Thumper and all but why did you have to go and kill his family? I mean what did they ever do to you? What about their mom? She is going to come home and notice her babies are missing and come after you. Then, when you least expect it… BAM. .. revenge of the bunnies."

We all bent over and laughed until we were sick at that. My stomach ached and my sides hurt and I still couldn't stop. Carlisle was looking at us curiously wondering just why simple pair of shoes was so funny. A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth as he looked at us. Jake pointed at him and looked at me before speaking.

"Is he responsible for this?" I nodded my head yes. He walked over to Carlisle and extended his hand.

"Man I gotta give you props. This girl has denounced anything remotely girly since she was seven. Not only is she wearing fuzzy shoes but they are PINK fuzzy shoes."

With that he turned and left the store and went back to his own. I bent down to replace my new shoes with my old ones when Rose stopped me.

"You can't expect to wear those and me not document it do you?"

Sighing I held my foot out so she could take a picture. When she was done I bent and replaced the new with the old before handing them to Carlisle.

"Will you put these in the car please? I don't want to get them dirty today."

"Sure. Be right back." He pecked me on the lips and went out to put them in the car. My eyes followed his retreating form and my cheeks heated as I remembered the shower we shared this morning.

"Bella." She poked me once. "Bella look at me." She turned me to face her and studied my face intently. "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

She released me and started hopping up and down while clapping her hands. "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

I stepped forward and wrapped my hands around her upper arms and shook her once. I vaguely heard the door jingle Carlisle's return.

"Rose did you put too much sugar in your cheerios again? You know that makes you crazy."

"You…you…you."

"I what Rose?"

"You had sex! You did it. You have that 'I got some' glow." She glanced behind me at Carlisle and grinned. "I didn't know you had it in you! Ha!"

"Rose, calm down! If you say that any louder the man across the street will hear you. We did not have sex."

"It's true. We really didn't. I wouldn't do that to her."

"Huh?" Rose and I turned to look at him. Our brows were furrowed together as we looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"I just meant that it would be cruel to take that step when I live on the other side of the country."

"Oh. I, uh, need to go get those truffles made." Rose discreetly excused herself and busied herself with gathering ingredients to make a candy we were running out of. The doorbell jangled signaling the entrance of a customer. He looked up at Rose before signaling his intent to take me outside. He grabbed my hand a pulled me out the side door before leaning against it and pulling me into his arms. I zoned out as my insecurities crashed in on me. Was I that unattractive? Was he tired of the baggage I carried? I was lost in Bella land when he tipped my chin up so I could look into his eyes.

"Talk to me Isabella."

"I don't know what to say to that. Don't you want to? I mean with me?"

"Of course I do. I think proved how much this morning."

"But you stopped."

"It felt like someone cut off my arms too. I meant what I said Isabella. It would be cruel to take that step when I live on the other side of the country. Wanting and having will lead to even more wanting and having. I am having a hard enough time keeping my hands to myself as it is."

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't and that is what makes this so bad. There are things we need to talk about. Things I need to tell you because I am not sure I can keep doing this. It isn't fair to anyone, especially you."

"What is it? You can tell me you know."

"I know I can, but I don't want to." He cupped the side of my face and ran his thumb across my cheek.

"What? Why?"

"Because I am afraid you will hate me when you know."

"Carlisle, I could never hate you. I lo…I lov…I love you."

"Oh my sweet Isabella please don't say that. It makes what I have to say so much worse. I've lied to you."

"I don't understand."

"I am not what I told you."

"What do you mean? I'm confused." I pulled my hands from his grasp and stepped backwards. What was he getting at? What did he mean he wasn't what he said?

"I'm not a med student Isabella nor am I as young as you think I am."

Not knowing what to say I just looked at him. He advanced on me and tucked me into his arms. My mind was screaming at me to demand answers but my subconscious had other plans. Despite my inner monologue and better judgment I relaxed into his frame. I felt safe. I looked up at him and brought my hands to his face. His eyes closed and he gulped as he put his forehead to mine and spoke.

"I'm not a medical student sweet girl. I am a practicing physician. I have been for over 5 years."

"Ok. So you went to med school pretty young. That's really cool. I don't see what the big deal is."

"That's not it, not exactly. That is another thing. I did graduate medical school early but only by a semester. I am older than you. A good deal older than you in fact the co-chair of my department has a daughter your age."

"So, you're older."

"Yes." He put his hands in his pockets and stared at his feet.

"Okay." I reached out to touch him, my hands landing on his forearms. He still refused to look at me. "Come on, it can't be that bad can it?"

"Hey," I said "Look at me." He shifted from one foot to the other before slowly lifting his eyes to mine. I rose up onto my tip toes and brushed my lips against his. I drew back and looked at him. "It's just a number."

"I wish that it was that simple. I am 15 years your senior and old enough to know better than to do something like this."

"Okay. So you are older and you have a steady job. What is so horrible about that? I think that is great!"

"What's so horrible is that you are 17. 17 is a long way from my 32, especially when it comes to the outside world. When it is just you and I everything is great. We are in our own world. It's like a wonderful story; a fairytale. You touch me and electricity crawls up my spine. I can't think."

"I don't get it. What is so wrong with that?"

"Everything! Everything is wrong with it!"

"Ouch." My eyes filled with tears. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me once. Tears filled my eyes as they threatened to spill over. My lip quivered as I stared into his eyes. He pulled me back into his arms and rested his head on top of mine. I couldn't hold my tears in anymore and cried them soundlessly into his shirt.

"I guess that puts me in my place huh. It's ok." I said pulling back and pulling a tissue out of my pocket to wipe my eyes. "I should have known this was a joke."

He snatched me backward and I slammed into his chest.

"No dammit! It's not a joke. It never was. You can up on my blind side. It was supposed to be a vacation. I wanted to get away, step away from my every day for a little while. I finally had the time to do it. So we came here and then I walked into this store for a freaking ice cream cone and everything changed. You smacked your head and looked at me with those big brown eyes and I forgot everything. When I am there I know this shouldn't happen but then I come here and I forget that everything there exists and I can breathe. I can breathe for the first time in forever." His chest was heaving with the effort it took to expel the words.

"Let me go please." He turned me around and lifted my chin in effort to make me meet his eyes. I still didn't have the strength to fight him. I didn't want to even after what he had just told me. I raised my eyes and stared at his forehead. His lips twitched and a small smile curved his lips.

"I can't."

"But you just said."

"I know what I just said but I can't. It makes me a selfish bastard but I can't. Not until you know everything."

"Son of a biscuit eater there is more?"

"I won't walk away until you know all of it." His watch started beeping loudly. He sighed loudly and turned it off after checking the time. "I have to go for now."

"Will you be back?"

"In a few hours. I'm supposed to take in a lecture on stem cell research. Don't dwell on this. We will sort it out I promise."

"I'll try not to. Shouldn't be hard, business is already starting to pick up."

"That's my girl."

"Oh really? Is that right." I quirked my eyebrow at him unable to stay upset for long. He grinned before dropping his mouth to mine.

I forgot all about our conversation as his lips began to move on mine. Unmindful of watching eyes I raised my arms around his neck and pushed further into the kiss. Of its own accord, my tongue traced his upper lip before pulling it into my mouth and nipping it. Smiling as he gasped I darted my tongue into his mouth.

He growled deep in his chest before wresting control of the kiss from me. Within seconds my knees gave out and I was caught in sure arms and drawn up to his height. I couldn't help but think this was the reason I was here. I was made just for him. The kiss gentled and he slowly drew away. He looked down at me and smiled as he set me on my feet and moved away from the door.

"Damn straight." He smacked my bottom as I walked by him and into the store. "Don't you forget it either! See you soon Isabella."

I turned 12 shades of red as the door shut behind me. I gasped as I looked up. It seems I had an audience, all of which were shaking with mirth. One lady raised her hand for a high five as I walked by. Everyone, including me, laughed out loud at that.

"Way to go honey. That man is a fox!" One called out. I laughed harder because I wasn't sure if it had been a man or a woman who said it.

I took my place behind the counter and the real fun began. The next five hours flew by in a haze of making candy, restocking ice cream and shelves, and popping popcorn. I was sweating like a horse and so was Rose. During a lull in business Rose and Jake helped me set up the cotton candy machine outside. We had come up with the idea to set it right before the fireworks as an added bonus. We figured people would still want a sweet treat but not take the time to come in the store for fear of missing the fireworks. So it was a win win for all of us.

I brought out my supplies and set them up according to the little plan in my head. I wanted everything to be in the right order so it wouldn't be disorganized when I need supplies.

When it was time I walked outside and got to work. I pulled my hair back again and made sure to tuck all of the fly aways in. One thing this machine had taught me this summer was that the sugar didn't discriminate what it attached itself to. I turned it on and no sooner had I got the first stick spun people started showing up.

A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind about 20 minutes later and I squealed jumping 10 feet in the air. I HATED being snuck up on. I spun around brandishing a cotton candy stick at my "attacker". I grinned as I saw who it was and turned back around.

"Hey beautiful. Miss me?"

"Maybe." I grinned as I spun more candy onto the stick. His arms still rested comfortably around me.

" Ah ah ah. Maybe I should take your dinner back to the store then." He whispered in my ear before planting a small kiss behind my ear.

"Did someone say food? I'm starving! I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."

"Coffee isn't a food group Isabella."

"Ok so I haven't eaten anything solid today."

"Thus the sandwich. If you ask nicely I may give it to you."

My stomach grumbled painfully and I chuckled. I guess I really was a little hungry. Too bad all of these people were in line. I couldn't just walk away.

"I can't leave. There are people in line." He nodded at me once then walked away. He returned a few minutes later brandishing a stool and my sandwich.

He brought it over and sat the stool a couple of feet behind me. He took the candy stick from my hand and pushed me down onto the stool. He handed me my sandwich and grinned. My insides melted.

"I'm pretty sure if I can perform open heart surgery I can make cotton candy."

A few of the people in line started giggling. I took out the sandwich and started eating.

"Holy jeebus this is divine."

He handed off the candy he had just spun and shot me a grin when he turned to get another stick. Lawd he was sexy. I finished my sandwich and hopped off the stool to take the paper inside to the trash. I couldn't resist pinching his behind as I passed.

"Hey B!" Rose called as soon as the door opened. "Did you eat?" I held up my sandwich paper to show her. "Good girl."

"Thank you mother." I said as I dropped the paper into the trash. "What about you?"

"Yep that lovely piece of man brought me food too." I beamed at her. "Since he is manning the cotton candy for the time being can you run this trash down to the dumpster for me? I want to finish dipping these stupid cherries so we can lock the doors soon."

"You got it." I picked up the trash and started out the front door. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end the further I got from the store. I dismissed the feeling as me being paranoid and it being dark outside and kept on. I made it around the corner and to the dumpster at the end of the strip and tossed the bag in. Just as I was dusting my hands off and turning around I heard a twig snap.

"Who's there?"

"There you are you little bitch. I didn't think the old man would leave you alone long enough for us to chat."

I gasped as the face came into view. My stomach churned violently.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed him."


End file.
